


Heir to Winterfell

by ClassicGamer102



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicGamer102/pseuds/ClassicGamer102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran has a dream showing him what happened to Robb and his mother. The dream also shows him what will happen to Arya and Sansa if left as they are now.  Despite not knowing how these dreams work he knows what he has to do. And so he returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castle Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I'd like to welcome you to my humble story. 
> 
> This is more heavily based on the TV show than the book, but I will incorporate a few characters or elements from the books in.
> 
> As for the time place, the majority of this chapter takes place shortly after episode 9 of season 4. The most recent episode at time of writing.
> 
> Finally this is my first time posting on AO3 so I apologize for any formatting errors I may have made.

They'd been traveling for Gods' know how long, it'd had been weeks, maybe months since Bran had touched the Weirwood tree. But the vision had shown him where he had to go, or at least he thought it had. After last nights dream he wasn't sure anymore.

It'd been terrible, watching as his brother's soldiers were cut down in the middle of a feast, looking on as his mother pleaded with Walder Frey to let Robb go. He felt sick looking and seeing the woman he'd somehow known to be his brother's wife dead on the floor, blood still oozing from her stomach. The worst part he thought was when Roose Bolton, the second most powerful man in the North, one of his brother's banners, come forward and stab a knife into Robb's heart.

The scene quickly changed, barely giving him time to hear his mothers anguished cry before she died. Then he was in a new place, he wasn't sure where. It didn't look or seem like any place in Westoros, but it had to be. Because right in front of him was Arya, his sister, a grown woman standing before him with a sword. Yet something was wrong, she had killed someone, Bran wasn't sure who. Then they were in a different place, and Arya was receiving money for her kill. She'd become an assassin, his older sister was now and unfeeling killer.

As Bran heard whisperings of another target being made he felt the world around him change, now he was surrounded by banners with falcons and moons. He was in the Eyrie. As he observed his surroundings he saw elder sister, Sansa, sitting to the right of a man whom he assumed to be the Lord Paramount. Where was his Aunt Lysa? Or his young cousin Robin Arryn? Bran knew something was not right, Sansa was miserable, she didn't look it, but Bran could feel it, he knew that she was married to this man and that he'd done terrible things to her.

It was this dream that plagued his mind as Hodor carried him behind Meera and Jojen. Robb was dead, and his sisters would become a killer and a wife to a lord who does not love her. Could he really let this happen? If he was the heir to Winterfell then could he rightly let such terrible fates befall his older siblings? Would the Three-Eyed Raven be worth losing his sisters? 

"Is something wrong Bran?" Meera asked as she turned and looked at him. It was then that he'd realized they had stopped, he could see how close it was to being dark. They would be making camp now.

Meera hadn't turned away, and now Jojen was looking at him as well. Bran let out another sigh and shook his head, "No, I'm just tired I think." At his words he heard an agreeable "Hodor", but the Reed siblings did not seem convinced. They did however nod and set up his furs. He was laid on top of them and against a near tree.

They had little to eat, only a couple squirrels that Meera had barely been able to catch. Bran absently wondered how the Wildlings were able to live beyond the wall with such absent wildlife. When Meera came over and served him his squirrel she sat near him, "So, are you going to tell us what's actually been bothering you?" She asked in a casual voice. He looked between her and Jojen, both were staring at him expectantly. After a moment of inner debate he sighed. 

"I...." he paused, trying to find the right way to say this, "I think we need to turn back." Jojen was the first to react.

"Why?" He asked, despite the calm in his voice Bran could tell that his friend wasn't pleased. 

"I... I had a dream, Robb is dead." 

"So you want to go home just because you're brother died?" Jojen accused fiercely. 

"No!" Bran replied in just as fierce a tone. "I saw my sisters, or what they're going to become. I... I can't let that happen to them." 

"How do you know it hasn't already come to pass? Maybe these terrible things can't be corrected." 

"I know that they haven't. And I need to stop them from ever happening." 

"Then why shouldn't we keep going? Maybe the Three-Eyed Raven can help you." Jojen retorted, his tone growing more frustrated. 

"What if he can't?! What's the point of learning about these dreams if I can't protect anyone I love!?" Bran inquired with a shout. Jojen just looked at him with something close to anger in his eyes. 

"Bran," Meera placed on hand on his shoulder as she spoke, "it's taken us months just to get this far. It'll take us just as long to get back. We don't have that much food, we've barely made it this far." She looked at him with sad eyes, "I don't know that we would make it back to the Wall. " 

"Please. I'm sorry I really am, but I need to do this." Bran replied sounding forlorn. Meera looked to Jojen, neither of them looked particularly happy about the change in plans, but they nodded. Bran immediately felt relief wash over him, "Thank you." he said earnestly. Meera perked up a bit at seeing him smile. 

"Well then, we'll have to leave first thing tomorrow." Jojen ordered, and Bran could tell that part of him was happy about being able to return home. 

Bran wasn't sure how it had happened, but at some point they'd ended up surrounded by Wildlings. Not long after they found themselves in a tent, kneeling before Mance Rayder, The King-Beyond-The-Wall. When they were put before him, hands bound behind their backs, Mance looked them over and then started to laugh. "Well, you must be one of Ned Stark's sons." Bran only nodded in reply, the king laughed again. "What are the chances of meeting two of Ned Starks children in less than a year?" The large man stood over the trio, a knowing smile on his face. "You know boy, this is perhaps a golden opportunity for me. Y'see, your bastard brother is on The Wall, I wonder what he would give to make sure his cripple brother doesn't get hurt." 

It was then that another Wildling came into the tent, "Mance, there's a crow asking for you." He explained, a bloodthirsty smile growing on his lips. Mance raised an interested eyebrow and went to investigate, leaving the Wildling with them. Bran looked at him nervously, noticing the scars on his face and his shaved head. The savage licked his lips looking at the prisoners before him. "I hope Mance doesn't bloody you too bad when he kills you, I'd love to see what southron's taste like." He told them, leaning close Jojen, sniffing him.

It wasn't much longer when Mance came back in, roughly he grabbed Bran and hoisted him over his shoulder. A moment later he is dropped onto the snow covered ground just as roughly. "There's your proof Snow." Bran craned his neck back and saw that Jon, who was covered in blood, was running to him. In the next second Jon was kneeling next to him and embracing him. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Rickon were dead. Where, where is Rickon?" Jon asked, his relief quickly turning to worry over their youngest brother. Bran opened his mouth to reply when he felt himself being yanked away, a pair of Wildlings, similar to the one who had been in Mance's tent had pulled them apart.

"So what do you say Snow? If you go now I'll let you take your brother and his friends with you. If not, then should you lose this fight you've challenged me to then all of them will die. What will it be?" A moment of tension passed between Jon and Mance before Jon sighed and bowed his head in defeat. 

"I'll leave, please just release my brother and his companions." Mance nodded and sent another Wildling to release Hodor, while he released the Reeds.

 

As the day came to an end, Jon led Bran and the Reeds into Castle Black and quickly took them to Maestar Aemon's chambers to be examined.

While they were there Jon and Bran had a long conversation, Bran explained why he had been north of The Wall, who the Reeds were, and why they'd decided to come back. Jon to Bran's surprise was understanding about the Three-Eyed Raven, especially after Bran demonstrated his ability to warg into Summer. 

"So, what do you plan to do now? You said that in your dream Roose Bolton was responsible for killing Robb. If that's true then he's not going to give up his control of the North upon your return." Jon explained while they ate later that night. The Reeds sat on either side of Bran, Summer was at his feet. Hodor had long since retired for the night, the gentle giant exceptionally tired from the day's journey, they all were. 

"I was thinking, maybe we could stay at GreyWater Watch for some time?" He asked tentatively, looking at Meera and Jojen. He hadn't actually discussed this with them, truthfully he was so concerned with just getting to Castle Black that he hadn't spared a thought for what to do after. The Reed siblings smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"Of course you can, it's the least we can do for our king." Jojen replied in a joking tone. Despite his early protest Bran could tell that Jojen was happy to be here, and both he and Meera seemed excited at the prospect of returning home. Bran nodded in thanks. 

"That sounds like a good plan." Jon replied with a serious look on his face, "I'm sorry to say that you'll have to leave first thing tomorrow. I can't have you here while we're still at war with the Wildlings. I'll see if I can't find some food and horses to spare, but beyond that there is nothing I can do." He explained, he sounded sad. 

"That will be more than enough Jon." Bran consoled, trying to show his brother that he understood the situation he was in and why the Night's Watch couldn't spare much. But despite his consolations his brother still looked sad. Bran realized that he had as soon as he'd gotten them to Castle Black, sure he hid it well enough, giving orders to his brothers in black, or when asking Bran and the others questions. But the entire night it'd seemed like there was a cloud over his half brother's head. Bran opened his mouth to ask what was causing his brother so much pain, only to be cut off by a yawn. Jon gave him a small smile and stood up. 

"Come on then. It's time for you lot to get some sleep." With those words Jon hefted his younger brother into his arms and led them to some spare beds. As he laid Bran down and pull some furs over him he gave his young brother a small kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you off in the morning, I promise." He assured, placing a comforting hand on Bran's shoulder.


	2. Greywater Watch

Bran and the others were awoken by Jon before the sun was over the horizon.  Jon had managed to find three horses and enough food for as many days. He apologized profusely that he couldn't provide anything more but Bran did his best to assure his half brother that they understood and were grateful for all he'd done.

Once they'd packed all their supplies into saddle bags they'd come across a new dilemma. Hodor was holding Bran when the Reeds awkwardly mounted their steeds. It was then that Bran realized that Meera and Jojen may never have ridden before. He is about to say something when Jon calls Hodor over to the third horse.

"Jon, I can't." Bran says looking at his useless legs. Jon's eyes widen at the statement and he started apologizing again.

"I'm so sorry Bran, I completely forgot, it's just... I haven't seen you since before you fell and...." He stopped suddenly, not knowing how to continue the sentence, the look on his face makes it evident that he is worried he's offended Bran.

"Jon, relax. It's..... it's alright I understand." Bran assures, trying to ignore his own sadness at once again being reminded of his crippled state. "I guess that I'll just ride with Jojen. " He says, shooting his friend a nervous look. Jojen looks back at him with a small look of apprehension, confirming Bran's fear that neither of the Crannogmen know how to ride properly. 

"Actually Bran, you should probably ride with me. Jojen is gonna have enough problems without you on his back." Meera suggested, casting an amused look at her brother who nodded in agreement. As Bran tried to come up with an excuse as to why he should ride with Jojen instead of Meera, Jon suddenly realized what Meera's words implied.

"Neither of you know how to ride a horse do you?" He inquired worriedly.

Meera let out a small chuckle before replying, "No, but I think we can manage."

Jon was not convinced though, as quick as he could he took them over basic commands and aides for controlling the horse. When he was sure he'd not forgotten anything else he came to Bran, pulling him out of Hodor's arms and giving him a tight hug. "Be safe, send me a raven as soon as you make it to Greywater Watch." The older brother instructed  He then lifted Bran onto Meera's black mare, "Hold onto her tight Bran." Bran nodded and tentatively put his arms around Meera's waist, doing his best to ignore the blush building in his face and Jon's knowing grin.

Finally Jon gave them some parting advice, "Try to stay off the main road as much as possible. If Locke was searching for you there is a chance that other Bolton men could be doing the same." They all nodded at the Lord Commander's words. Once more he placed a hand on Bran's shoulder, "When you see your brother and sisters tell them I said hello and that I'm praying for them." Bran nodded silently. Jon started to laugh lightly, "I guess the next time I see you you'll be King Brandon Stark." Bran tried to smile and laugh back, but he knew that Jon's words would only be true if they succeeded in their plan.

Once again giving Jon their thanks Bran and the Reeds started off from Castle Black, Summer and Hodor not far behind.

* * *

 

By the end of that day the Reeds are tired and somewhat sore from their long journey.

"I think I prefer walking." Meera joked whilst she pulled Bran down from their shared horse. They had pulled off to a nearby patch of wilderness, tying the horses to some low hanging branches, and placing Bran against a tree while they set up camp.  Meera goes off to hunt for food, leaving Bran with Jojen who is starting a fire.

  
"Do you really think this will work?" Jojen asks while rubbing some sticks together. Bran thinks about the question for some time before he can answer. Did he? His green dreams had never been as clear as the one he had involving his sisters. He briefly considered that maybe they had just been normal dreams, but he remembered that Jon had told them that he'd known of Robb's death as well.

"I hope so." He replied at last, "I hope that what I saw happening to Arya and Sansa is preventable. I don't want to lose any other family members."

"You know that your dreams aren't usually meant to be literal. You told me about the one you had where your father appeared in Winterfell's crypts. Perhaps Arya being an assassin means something different?  Maybe you misinterpreted them?" Bran looked at the older boy as he spoke, despite his contrary words Jojen didn't look like he really wanted to be right.

"Even if I did misunderstand the dream, what else could it possibly mean if not something awful. How am I meant to interpret Sansa being in a miserable marriage? Or Arya killing for money?" Bran asked, "My Mother and Father wouldn't want such lives for them, and I don't want them to live like that either. If I can prevent it, then I have to." He added with a sense of finality.

"I hope you're right. I know that whatever the Three-Eyed Raven wanted with you was important. But I don't want to be north of The Wall, not like that. If when we were captured by those Night's Watch deserters, if Meera had been raped." Jojen paused, "I don't think anything the raven could have taught you would have been worth that."  
 Bran nodded in agreement, the thought of sweet, beautiful Meera being hurt in such a way, it made Bran feel ill. 

As if on cue Meera announced her return with fresh squirrel for later during their journey. While Jojen and Meera took to cooking some of the food Jon had provided them with, Bran's thoughts turned to Meera. He wasn't sure when it happened or how, but as of late he'd found himself growing increasingly attracted to her.  He found himself blushing for a large part of their journey together this day. The twelve year old prince wondered if perhaps he was nearing that age that Maestar Luwin had told him about. Where more indecent thoughts would take root in a young man's mind, but Bran could never imagine himself thinking such things of Meera. She was one of the kindest women he'd ever met.

Bran was broken from his thoughts when the object of his affection crouched before him, waving a hand in his face to get his attention. When she saw that he was paying attention she gave him a smile and handed him his food. He thanked her and hoped that the increasing darkness would conceal his blush.

* * *

 

 

They'd been on the road for about three weeks at this point, they were getting closer to Greywater Watch. Jojen and Meera were in high spirits, they'd told Bran that it would probably only be a few more days, maybe a week, before they were in the Crannogs and from then they'd be on foot. Bran could have sworn that he'd seen some relief in their faces at that thought.

It was nearing midday when they saw a patrol wearing Bolton colors. They were coming down the same road that Bran's group was using. There wasn't any forest or wilderness they could go hide in. Quickly Bran sent Summer to go hunting out in the fields, and before they knew it the patrol was in front of them telling them to stop.

"Halt, who are you? And where are you going?" The leader of the patrol asked. He was a muscular man, a full beard and serious brown eyes. His armor was better than that of the other soldiers in his group, and his colors were different, a mix of crimson and black. And on his shield was a large crow wielding a sword in it's talons.  His hair was greying slightly, if Bran had to guess he was probably around his father's age, maybe slightly older.

"We're just travelers" Jojen answered, "We're on our way back to White Harbor, we were visiting our Uncle who lived near Last Hearth." The guards asked to look through their belongings, saying that there had been a group of Bandits in the area and they had to be sure it wasn't them. When they dismounted the horses Bran clung to Meera's back and kept his head down, silently thankful that the furs they were wearing concealed their fine clothing.

"What's wrong with him?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh, our little brother is very sick ser. Can't even bear to stand he's so weak." Meera explained quickly. Bran did his best to fake a cough, hoping to convince the guard.  The guard seemed to believe him as he turned away.

"What about this one?" The leader asked pointing an arm at Hodor, who merely gave a confused "Hodor" in response.

"He is someone we found while on the roads. We thought something must be wrong with him because all he does is say that. We said we would take him to a Maestar once we reached White Harbor."  The lead guard didn't seem to believe them, but he nodded anyway.

"Well then, since you are by yourselves without anyway of protecting yourself I would like to offer you our protection on your way to White Harbor." The man announced.

"Ser, we could not possibly ask that of you, surely you have something more important to do." Jojen argued, doing his best to sound polite about it. But the man was not having any of it.

"I insist, please. It is would be my honor to help you, especially when your young brother is in such poor health." Jojen and Meera shared a look before nodding their heads. "Splendid. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ser Rickard Relland. These men with me are Nestor, and Brynden." The knight announced.

"My name is Colin, my sister is Lysa, and our brother is Jon. We thank you for your protection." Jojen lied smoothly. They'd talked about what they would call themselves if they were ever asked while setting up camp one night. This one

When Meera tried to maneuver Bran and herself onto the horse they'd been sharing Brynden quickly came forward and offered to carry Bran for her. Meera tried to argue with him, saying that she could handle him, but Brynden insisted. Awkwardly Bran transitioned from Meera's back to Brynden's arms. "Don't worry Jon, you'll be just fine with me." The guard assured in a gentle voice.

A few hours into their journey with Ser Rickard and his friends the knight seemed to notice that they were more proficient with their horses than Meera or Jojen. "Never ridden before?" Rickard asked amiably, "I must be honest I've never met any smallfolk who could afford horses. Where did you acquire such find steeds such as these?" There was a pause before Meera finally answer.

"Oh, our Uncle in Last Hearth is a horse merchant he lent these to us. Told us we could keep them until we next visited." She explained, hastily trying to chance the subject she added, "I must apologize Ser Rickard I've never heard of you or your house before." To Bran's surprise Ser Rickard smiled and nodded. 

"You probably wouldn't have, I only became a knight recently, Lord Bolton was very gracious in rewarding me." He explained. "You see I was part of the group that free Moat Cailan from those Iron Borne cunts. Pardon my language my lady." He added with an apologetic look towards Meera.

"I was there too!" Nestor added excitedly, riding closer to Meera than he had before. Bran frowned at the man as he engaged her in conversation about his part in the battle. Bran briefly considered warging into Summer so he could get away from the group to hunt. But he didn't dare risk it in front of men loyal to Bolton. 

* * *

 

 

Some hours later when night had fallen they found a roadside inn for resting in. Ser Rickard graciously paid for their rooms and food for the night.  Bran and Jojen sat in the room that had been provided for them and ate, they'd been invited to sit at the table with Ser Rickard's party but denied. Bran complained of not feeling well and Jojen said he would keep them company. Meera was invited to sit with them alone, and despite Bran shaking his head no she accepted. 

"Why would she want to sit with them anyway?" He asked in a surly voice, swirling the soup he'd been given with spoon.

"She just wanted to seem polite, I'm surprised they asked at all. For Bolton men they've been remarkably kind." Jojen replied between forkfuls of his meat pie, looking out the door to the table where Meera chatted amiably with the Knight and his party.

"It's only because they think we're smallfolk. If they knew who you two were, or who I was, we'd be getting flayed alive." Bran whispered in an unhappy voice. He heard the others laugh outside of the room and his frown deepened. "Why are they helping us anyway? They work for Roose Bolton, I doubt he's one to care about the smallfolk." He added in a bitter tone.

The older boy gave Bran a disapproving look, "I understand that you're nervous around them Bran, but this is a good opportunity, we now have safe passage to White Harbor. Once we're there we can sell the horses Jon gave us and buy enough food to get us to Greywater Watch."

"We can't sell those horses!" Bran whisper shouted, "They belong to the Night's Watch, Jon needs them."

"When you're King in the North you can send Jon two horses in return." Jojen replied.

"Did you see that?" Bran asked surprised at the other boys sureness. Jojen shook his head in response and his face turned serious.

"I haven't had any visions since we moved south of The Wall. I didn't realize it until recently, I've been meaning to ask you the same." Bran shook his head to indicate that no dreams had come to him lately either.  Perhaps the Three-Eyed Raven was able to take away the dreams and did so out of anger when Bran had turned around to go back.

Suddenly they heard a knock on their open door, the two boys turned to see Meera walk in with a smile on her face. "Hello boys. How was your dinner?" She inquires in a happy voice, while closing the door. Bran did his best not to scowl at her good time, but his jealousy must have got the better of him because Meera gave him a weird look, "Is something wrong Bran? You've hardly touched your soup." She noted with a concerned tone. He just looked at his feet and muttered that he was fine.

"He's been this way all night. The fact that Bolton men are so close bothers him." Jojen explained, his tone indicating that he didn't agree with Bran's dislike. Meera let out a quiet laugh at her brother's words. Sitting down on the edge of Bran's bed she placed a hand on Bran's shoulder. 

"Relax Bran, Ser Rickard and his men are perfectly fine. They won't hurt us, and they have no way of knowing we're anyone other than who we say we are. By tomorrow we'll be in White Harbor, then we'll probably never see them again." Meera placated, "I mean honestly, Ser Rickard is the most exemplary knight I've ever met. You're being paranoid."

As if on cue there was suddenly another knock on the door. Jojen stood and opened it, outside the door was Nestor. "Hello lads. I was wondering if I could talk to Lysa for a moment?" He asked politely. Bran opened his mouth to say no when he was cut off.

"Of course, Nestor. I'll be back in a moment boys." When Bran started to protest Meera shot him a pointed look and he reluctantly let her go. With a huff he laid down in his bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

 

 

The next morning when Bran was woken by Jojen he asked what it was Nestor wanted, he replied that he wasn't sure but Meera seemed rather happy after coming back. Bran did his best to hide his frustration at that fact. He could tell from the way Nestor had spoken to her during their journey yesterday that he was interested in her. But surely Meera didn't reciprocate the interest. Nestor wasn't even particularly attractive, with his bald head and stubby nose. Of the three men Nestor was easily the largest in terms of weight, though Bran wouldn't go so far as to call him fat. Surely Bran was much more attractive to Meera than some lowborn levy!

Bran found himself feeling irrationally angry for the remainder of their time with Ser Rickard's group. When they arrived at White Harbor a few hours after midday he found himself happy to be rid of the knight and his men.

"Do you know the way from here?" Ser Rickard asked Meera as he transferred Bran from his horse to hers while just outside the gates. Meera assured him that they did and thanked him sincerely for his help in their journey. "Well then this is where we leave you. May the Old Gods watch over you. Feel better Jon." He added giving Bran a light pat on the back. Before they left however Nestor once more came forward and spoke to Meera.

"I would just like to apologize for last night, and thank you for the kindness with which you handled the subject." The Bald man said nervously.

"Your thanks are by no means necessary, I'm flattered by your interest." She replied in a happy tone. With a final farewell, Ser Rickard's party left the way they came.

"What was that about?" Bran asked from his seat behind her.

"Last night Nestor tried to court me. I told him that I was very flattered but that my father would never allow it." She replied, a smile evident in her voice. Bran found himself joining her in this.

"So you weren't interested?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh Gods no. He's so much older, and bald too." She quipped, "Can you imagine how my father would react if when I returned home I told him I was courting one of the Bolton's levies?" Bran laughed with her at this as they road into town.

Eventually they found a horse merchant willing to buy the horses, and they made quite a large amount for it. First they bought a cart for Bran, despite his light build it would still be uncomfortable to carry for long periods of time. Then Hodor and Bran waited near the city gates while Jojen and Meera bought some food, and clothes that looked more common.

After that was said and done they set off on the nearest back roads and made their way to Greywater Watch.

 

* * *

 

 

In all it took them about two weeks to make it to the Neck. But once they were there Bran noticed an immediate turn up in the moods of his friends.  They ditched the cart they'd been carrying him in and had Hodor carry Bran through the swamps on the giant mans back.  Jojen and Meera took the lead through the fog filled bogs. A few hours later and before them was Greywater Watch, sat on an island floating in the water.  His friends rushing through the water to make it home. Calling out to the guards that it was them, the Reed children.

Despite his friends happiness Bran could only feel a sense of solemness fall over him. When he walked through those doors he knew that he'd have to once again act as Lord of Winterfell, starting with planning how to retake his home. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that the fact that Ser Rickard had a surname and his friends didn't is odd, but we haven't met any small folk in the show who had surnames, and having not read the books I don't know whether they cover that or not. So I elected to just not give them surnames to be safe.
> 
> Also I didn't originally intend for this chapter to focus so much on Bran's crush on Meera, but I figured it was a good way to pass time while I had characters travel or do other activities. So yeah, don't get used to it. The next chapter is going to be a lot of talking about battles and politics. 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always constructive criticism is more than welcome.


	3. Winterfell

When Bran met Lord Howland Reed he was surprised by just how much he looked like his children. He was a short man, perhaps a few inches taller than Jojen, with a close cropped beard and shoulder length brown hair, both of which featured stripes of gray in them.

Bran was also surprised at how warmly he was welcomed into Greywater Watch, upon his entrance into the great hall the lord stood up, came before him and bowed. "It is an honor to welcome you, My King." He greeted in an authoritative voice, then turning to a servant he commanded, "Prepare a feast, my children have returned home, and we are hosting our liege lord." After the servant left however Lord Howland immediately pulled his two children into a warm hug.  "Come, we will talk in my solar, no doubt there is much to discuss."

"Father, where is mother?" Jojen asked, making Bran notice for the first time that Lady Jyana Reed was not in the room.

"She is visiting with your grandparents, she will be back by the end of the month." Lord Howland explained as he led them to his solar.

 Not five minutes later Bran was sat across from Lord Howland, with Meera and Jojen on either side of him. Bran explained there reasons for returning from north of the Wall. He'd elected to leave out how they had been captured by the Night's Watch deserters, or how close they'd come to being killed by Mance Rayder and his Wildling army.  Throughout the story Lord Howland only nodded in understanding when necessary.  "Well, that is quite a story, Your Grace, but begging your pardon, I don't understand why you came here." The Lord confessed after Bran had finished his story.

"I have come to Greywater Watch, Lord Howland, because if I am to save my sisters I must have a home for them to return to, and in the aftermath of Lord Bolton's betrayal I don't know which Northern lords are still loyal to my house." Bran explained, to his surprise the Lord started to laugh,  he turned to Meera and Jojen to see if they understood but they both looked as confused as he was.

"I apologize Your Grace," Lord Reed replied after he had finished his laughter, "but your fears are almost entirely unfounded.  Most of the northern lords have no love for Roose Bolton, and many suspect him of having been involved in your brother's assassination.  I am sure that once you announce your return you will have more than enough support to retake Winterfell." He then stood up and stretched, "Now then, let us continue this somber conversation at another time, the feast should soon be prepared, and after that is finished all of my castles services are open to you." He announced jovially. As if on cue a servant came in an told his the lord that the feast was ready.

The feast was perhaps the best thing that had happened to Bran since leaving Winterfell, just the smell of the delicious foods that Lord Reed had compiled in his honor was enough to make Bran's mouth water. And there was so much food at that, Salted meats, fish, foods that he'd never heard of but was told to be delicious Crannog foods by his friends, and lemon cakes! While Bran liked the treats he had never understood why Sansa loved them as much as she did, but after months of living off of only fresh game Bran thought that the small pastries were the greatest things he'd ever tasted.

While they ate Bran sat at the high table with his host and his friends, Summer laid down by his feet and Hodor, due to his size, was given a table of his own not too far away. Throughout the feast a few crannog lords who had been visiting Lord Reed for some reason or another came and bowed before the young king. They promised their allegiance and gave their sympathies for his many losses. He thanked them all politely and asked only that they keep news of his being alive private until he sent them ravens. 

In between these meetings Lord Howland would tell Bran and his children different stories, though at first Jojen complained of being four and ten, much too old for stories, but Meera laughed at her young brother and told him not to spoil things for their guest who may have not heard the stories before.  Bran smiled at this display, it wasn't as though he'd never seen Meera and Jojen behave as brother and sister, they were as protective of each other as he and his siblings were of themselves, but he'd never seen them bicker childishly like Arya and Sansa had done so many times before the start of the war.  He found it especially amusing to see Jojen, who was so often somber and serious, become indignant over something like his age.

Once the feast had been finished Bran asked Lord Howland if it would be alright for Bran to use one of their baths, his host nodded and chuckled, for when he had asked the question he had done so awkwardly with a bit of unwanted stammering. It wasn't asking for a bath that made Bran uncomfortable, more the fact that the process of preparing for one. Ever since he'd been crippled bathing had become much less of a relaxing activity, mostly because he needed help getting in and out of the bath. Pushing the uncomfortable thought to the back of his mind he had Hodor carry him to where Lord Howland had said the bath would be. The Lord had also promised that some clean clothes would be provided for him.

After becoming cleaner than he'd felt in almost a year Bran and Hodor followed Lord Reed to his appointed guest chambers. The Lord apologized that they weren't better decorated for his King, but Bran told him that he'd already done more than necessary. As he was placed into the bed by his large companion Lord Howland stood in the doorway, "Is there anything else you require, Your Grace?" He asked politely.

Shaking his head tiredly as he settled into the furs Bran replied, "No, thank you very much Lord Reed, in the morning though could you please have a raven sent to my brother at Castle Black, informing him of my arrival.  


"Of course, Your Grace." With that the Lord of Greywater Watch left the boy king to rest from his long journey.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Bran sat upon a horse as he observed the large field before him, all across it laid dead animals and men. Lizard lions with their teeth in flayed men, bears that looked as if they had been scorched by the sun.  Moose lie with tridents stabbed into them and shackled giants bleed to their deaths as axes are buried in their backs.  Among the chaos a lone kraken stands next to a man, flayed but alive_ , _shaking violently but Bran can see that it is not from cold but fear of what the man he is next to will due._ _In the end it seems that the aligned forces of the gi_ _ants, lizard lions, bears and mermen have won this battle. A top a hill in the south Bran sees an army of stags coming down from the north and approaching him._ _As the lead stag, with a crown on its head and flames engulfing its body comes closer Bran feels a tugging sensation._

 

* * *

 

As soon as Bran had woken he found a servant and requested to speak with Lord Howland and Lord Jojen immediately. The servant nervously told him that Lord Howland was in his solar and that Lord Jojen had yet to wake. "But I can wake him if it pleases Your Grace." He added quickly, clearly nervous in the presence of his king. Bran told him to do so and thanked the servant.

When he arrived at Lord Howland's solar he told Hodor to knock on the door, which the giant did in a less than quiet manner. The Lord gave an frustrated order to enter, and seemed to be relieved when he found that it was just Bran and Hodor. "I apologize for my tone, Your Grace, I feared that something had gone wrong and now would be less than opportune timing. Please take a seat."

"Why is that?" Bran asked as Hodor set him down in the same chair as the evening before.

"Well, it seems that one of the lords you met last night has been thinking about your return, and before he left this morning he informed me that supporting your claim to the North may not be the smartest idea." Lord Reed explained while rubbing his temples wearily.

"What?! Why would he say that?" Bran shouted more than asked, realizing a moment to late that he sounded incredibly childish. Lord Howland to his credit didn't react to his kings immature behavior in any negative way.

"Your Grace, I apologize on his behalf, he is just worried. He believes that if we attack the Boltons then the Lannisters will send every soldier under their command to destroy those involved. " Howland replied in a placating voice. "I will handle the situation, Your Grace. I give you my word." He continued. As he ran a weary hand down his face a knock came from the door. "Come in."

"Good morning Father, Your Grace." Jojen said with a nod towards his father and Bran. He then made his way to sit down by his friend. Bran thought that he hadn't ever seen his friend so relaxed since he'd met him. "I was told that you wanted to speak with me and my father immediately, is something wrong?" He asked turning back to Bran, his somber persona returning.

"I'm not sure, I had a green dream last night." He explained before going into detail about the events of the dream, explaining what he thought it to mean, and asking if either of them had any ideas as to what it meant. Both of the Reeds listened intently throughout the explanation and when their king was finished they both seemed to agree with him on what the dream meant, that the animals and soldiers represented the different houses, and that the houses allied with Bran were going to win.

"The only thing I don't know about is the flaming stag."

"Perhaps it is Stannis Baratheon? He reportedly arrived at the Wall only a week after you would have left. He sent ravens to all the northern lords asking them for support." Lord Howland supplied, "When you announce your return he will most certainly want to speak with you. Especially since you plan to continue your brother's reign as King in the North." Bran frowned at this, if he could expect the support of the majority of the Northern Lords then he might be able to defeat Roose Bolton. But if Stannis Baratheon were to threaten him with war over his claim to the North, he wasn't sure if he could win against him.

Seemingly sensing the young boys fear Lord Howland interrupted his thought process. "Your Grace, Stannis Baratheon lost the majority of his forces when he failed at the Battle of the Blackwater. If he does attempt to go to war with the North then he will find himself at a large disadvantage." The Lord assured. Bran nodded feeling his nerves calm ever so slightly by his hosts words. He was about to say something when his stomach growled loudly.

"I apologize, my lords." Bran stammered as he felt his face flush. Lord Howland laughed and not long after Jojen echoed the sentiment that Bran's stomach put forth. Lord Howland suggested that they both go eat before it became to late in the day for a proper breakfast. The boys nodded and Bran gave Lord Howland his thanks for his help with in retaking Bran's kingdom.

* * *

 

 

As Bran and Jojen sat in the great hall and broke their fast they disucssed Bran's dream and the implications that it left. Jojen still had not had any visions, but if Bran was still receiving them then perhaps the Three-Eyed Raven wasn't done with them, or it wasn't in control of the sight in the first place. As Bran lent down to give Summer a piece of bacon he wasn't going to eat Meera came in.

"Good morning little brother," She says as she walks by and scruffs Jojen's hair, then she stands in front of Bran and performs a mock curtsy, "Good morning, Your Grace. I do hope you find the food our servants gave you regal enough for you royal tastes." She said sarcastically, Bran couldn't help but laugh at the older girl's joke.

"Careful, Meera. King Bran might remember that when he takes his throne back. If he does you'll be lucky for him to forgive your impertinence." Jojen intones, barely suppressing a smile.

"Oh his royal highness would never harm me, what would he do when he needed to ride a horse?"

At last Bran spoke up, "I'll have you know that Tyrion Lannister gave me the designs for a special saddle that allows me to ride just as well as either of you."

"Oh that's good." Meera replied in a voice of faux relief, "So instead of being unable to ride, you will just ride poorly." At this all three of them started to laugh out loud. After they had all recovered Meera asked what they had done before breakfast, they explained Bran's dream to her and she congratulated Bran for his soon to be victory. He accepted gracefully, doing his best not to let on about his own misgivings about his victory.

"Well then, I should probably go back to your father's solar to discuss the announcement of my resurrection." He announced, trying to make it sound like less serious than it was. When he said that both Meera and Jojen stood up, "Where are you two off to?" He inquired, surprised that they seemed so ready to leave.

"We're coming with you of course." Jojen replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, Meera nodding to the affirmative.

"No, please go do something else. You've both been on the road since before I met up with you. I cannot possibly ask anymore of you." He says, trying his best to sound authoritative and serious.

Despite this neither of his friends made any move to leave the room. "Bran we're your friends, we didn't travel all the way to the Wall and back because we thought it would be fun. I mean sure we didn't know you at first, but if you honestly think we've gone through all of this just because of Jojen's visions, or because your father was our fathers best friend, then you really don't know us well enough." Meera explained sincerely, bending down to look the boy king in the eyes, "We want to help you regain your home. We want to help you save your sisters, so don't you dare tell us that we aren't allowed to sit in on your council with our father." Bran looked between his two companions, he didn't want to burden them with any more responsibility, but it seemed that neither of them were willing to leave him.

So it was then that the three children ended up in Howland Reed's solar discussing their plans for the recapture of Winterfell. "Your Grace, do you know which of the lords you wish to inform of your return?" Lord Howland asked as the looked over a map of The North.

Bran let out a sigh, "Well, if my dream is correct then the Mormonts, Manderlys, and Umbers will all be loyal. The Karstarks should also be loyal. I am unsure of the other houses. Who would you suggest, Lord Reed?" 

"I would suggest against House Dustin and House Ryswell, from what I've heard they were the houses that most readily accepted Roose Boltons' ascension as Warden of the North." Taking a moment to think before continuing Lord Reed looked over the map, "I would also suggest against House Cerwyn, and I have heard talk that Lord Bolton's bastard will be marrying Lady Donella Hornwood, if that it true then they will most likely come to support the Bolton's."

"What about House Tallhart?" Meera asks, pointing to Torrhen's Square.

"I think they should be loyal, as should House Glover." Bran answered, before yawning. "I apologize, my lords." He said before rubbing his eyes. They had been working on this for hours, talking about where they should attack from, and how long they should wait between announcing Bran's return and attacking Winterfell. They had worked through lunch, having a servant bring them each a sandwich whilst they worked. It was now starting to become mid-evening and though he felt like he was accomplishing a lot, Bran could not help but feel tired from the planning.

"It is fine, Your Grace." Lord Howland replied with a small smile. "I think we have done more than enough for today, I will send the ravens out by weeks end. Until then why don't we all get some dinner and then retire to our respective chambers."

 

* * *

 

 

The day had arrived, after over a month of planning and sending messages back and forth with all the loyal lords Bran was ready to march on his former home and take it from the traitorous Boltons.

Or at least he would if he were able, "Lord Reed, are you sure there is no way for me to be on the battlefield with you?" He asked for the umpteenth time. He knew it sounded whiny and petulant for he had been asking for nearly a week, but he wanted so badly to ride with his soldiers. But instead all he could do was sit in the armory of Greywater Watch as Lord Howland and Meera prepared for battle.

"As I've said before you grace there is no way for that to be possible." He answered, his tone more like that of a father than a lord speaking to his king. "Even if we did have the special saddle you told me of, you have not so much as touched a bow in over a year. I'm sorry to say that you would be more of a hindrance than an asset." Then noticing his daughter scowl at the young boy he inquired, "Meera has the king offended you in someway?"

"As a matter of fact father he has. His royal highness seems to think that this battle we're about to partake in is some sort of game. Like a tournament for glory to be one in. His Grace seems to forget that men and women will be dying for him over the next few days. " The young woman ranted.

"I am their king! I should be leading them on the field of battle!" Bran retorted angrily.

"You're a boy!" Meera yelled back, "Two and ten years old! You aren't even old enough to serve as a squire, you can't swing a sword! For Gods sakes Bran, you're a cripple!" The moment those words left her mouth Bran felt himself become even angrier.

"Hodor, I will be going to my room now." He ordered the stable boy in an icy voice, "Good luck on the field, Lord Howland."

Once he had reached his room he dismissed Hodor and laid on the bed he let out a frustrated yell. Bran had never felt so hurt by someones words in his entire life, and they came from Meera of all people, someone who next to her own brother was his closest friend. Yet there she goes, calling him a cripple. How dare she!? Well maybe once Winterfell has been retaken Bran would make her spend a night in the dungeons to teach her how to respect her betters.

"Bran, can I please come in?" Came Meera soft voice through the door. When he didn't respond she tried again, "Please Bran? I'm about to leave, I'll be gone for days, maybe even weeks. Do you really want us to part on such bitter terms?" No, of course he didn't, but after what she'd said....

"Come in." He said after a second of consideration, his voice sad. A moment later Meera was sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed in leather armor and her bow slung over her shoulder, she placed a hand on his arm and give him a small, sad smile.

"I'm so sorry that I said that, Bran. I didn't even mean to say it. I was just so worried and scared, and you have to know that I would never throw...." She paused for a moment, unsure of what word to use, "that in your face. I'm so sorry Bran really."

"What do you mean you're scared?" Bran asked after taking a moment to absorb Meera's nervous ranting.

"I mean I've never fought in a battle before. I mean I've hunted hear in the swamps and while we traveled, but I've never had anyone charge at me with a sword, or shoot back at me."

"You could ask your dad to let you stay here, with Jojen and I." Meera smiled at him and squeezed his arm gently.

"I can't do that Bran. My father is perfectly content with Jojen not being good with weapons, but every son and daughter in the crannogs who can fight is going to be there. If neither of Lord Howland Reed's children are there he'll look bad." She explained, a somewhat somber look marring her features.

"I'm sorry, Meera. I wish I could be out there with you." The boy king replied wistfully, Meera laughed in response.

"Want to know something?" She asked, scooting a bit closer to Bran, who nodded his head in interest, "Even if you did have your saddle and you were the best archer in Westeros I wouldn't let you anywhere near a battlefield." Before Bran could so much as open his mouth to ask why the older girl had pulled him into a tight hug, "Because you are far to precious to me. Just like Jojen, if I had my way then neither of you would ever be within a hundred miles of a battlefield."  Bran thought that maybe that comment should bother him or make him angry. But instead all he could think to do was return his friends embrace.

"Thank you, Meera. Please come back." He murmured, trying to ignore the childishness of his request, "I order you as your king to come back." Before Meera could respond the pair heard a cough come from the doorway, they quickly pulled away from each other and turned to see Lord Howland standing in the doorway, a wry smile on his face.

"My apologies, Your Grace, but we must depart." The lord explained through barely concealed laughter. Bran felt his face warm up and turned away, muttering something along the lines of an understanding. So Meera stood up off of his bed and ruffled his hair playfully. "Jojen and my lady wife are still here should you need anything, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Lord Howland. Good luck in the battle to both of you. And thank you once again for all that you have done to help me in reclaiming my land." Bran replied, using what Meera and Jojen had mockingly dubbed his "King's voice" when they'd found him practicing it alone one night. Lord Reed nodded, and then he and Meera were off to fight his battle for them.

 

* * *

 

 

Lord Howland Reed took a deep breath, he and the other Crannog families had traveled two days to reach Torrhen's Square. He saw all of the tents that had been put up by the other lords who had arrived, it seemed that the only Houses who had yet to make it were the Umbers and the Karstarks. He told his people to set up their own tents, and then asked a near soldier where the command tent was, the man led him and announced his presence.

"Welcome, Lord Reed." Came Lord Wyman Manderly's greeting. "I understand that King Brandon has placed you in control of the army in his absence."

"Aye, my lords. It would seem that we are missing only two houses. Have we received any word from Lord Umber and Lord Karstark?" Howland asked, only to be surprised by the reaction he'd been given.

"My Lord, House Karstark has declared for the Boltons...." Brandon Tallhart replied nervously.

"What? Why?" Lord Reed exclaimed looking around the command tent. Lord Galbert Glover came forward.

"Well you see Lord Reed, during the war with the Lannisters..." Glover paused for a moment, "Rickard Karstark killed two prisoners that King Robb had ordered him to be left alone. In retaliation King Robb had Karstark executed. House Karstark has officially severed ties with the Starks of Winterfell."

"This is very bad. King Brandon didn't know about this, and neither did I. The Karstarks know about our plan." The crannog lord rubbed his forehead in thought, "Everyone go and make sure that all of the men under your control are ready for battle, if the Karstarks are aware of our plans then they most likely have informed the Boltons. They may attempt a preemptive attack." All the lords nodded and murmured their agreement and left the tent. On his way out Lord Howland stopped Wyman Manderly, "Do we know anything about the Umbers?"

"Aye, we received a letter yesterday, Greatjon should arrive with his forces by tomorrow night at the latest."

"Thank you, Lord Wyman." Howland replied and dismissed the man, looking over the map of Torrhen's Square. Not for the first time did Lord Howland Reed realize just how great a task had been set before them.

 

* * *

 

 

"Bran, we're about to have dinner." Jojen announced as he came into the Stark boy's bedroom. He was reading a book, "An History of the Great Sieges of Westeros." Jojen read aloud, "Why are you reading that? I didn't even know that my father had that book." Jojen continued as Hodor stood up from his seat and picked up his King.

"I don't know, it's not like I can send any of this information to your father. I guess I'm just trying to make myself feel useful." Bran replied as he clung to Hodor's back. Jojen rolled his eyes at his younger friend.

"You've done all you can, Bran. All you can do now is wait and see." Jojen replied, hoping to ease his friend's worries. Bran didn't say anything in response, only following his friend to the hall for dinner.

When they arrived at the table, Jojen and Bran found Jyana Reed already waiting for him. "Your Grace, it is good to see you today. I apologize that I have not seen much of you today, I have been tending to the affairs of Greywater Watch while my husband is away." She explained kindly. Jojen and Bran sat down and started to eat their dinner.

"No apology is necessary, My Lady. I have only left my room once today, and kept to having my meals in there while I read." Bran replied politely.  Jojen raised an eyebrow at this, he knew that he had a tendency to be dour himself, Meera was always calling him 'Little Grandfather' because of it, but even he had relaxed a bit since returning to his home. The only thing Bran had done since he'd gotten here was eat, sleep, and sit in his father's solar planning how to take Winterfell. Now all the planning was done and his friend was still fretting over the battle.

"And what is it you were reading, if it is not inappropriate for me to inquire, Your Grace?" His mother asked, though Jojen knew from her tone that she did not approve of this behavior. Jyana Reed was a kind woman first and foremost, always doting over her children, but Jojen knew better than anyone that when she disapproved of one of her children's actions then she was going to make it known. And despite his status as their King, Jojen's mother would sometimes treat Bran like he was just another one of her children.

When Bran informed that his host that he had spent all day reading about historical sieges the Lady smiled a tight smile. "Your Grace, I appreciate your concern for the lives of my husband and daughter, as well as all others under your command. However you can do nothing more for them now. I would strongly recommend that until you hear the outcome of the battle you push it to the back of your mind and focus on other things."

"My Lady, with all due respect I am to be King of the North. I can-"

"That's right you are meant to be king, "Lady Reed interrupted, "but right now you are a guest in Greywater Watch, and as your host I will not have you working your entire stay here." Jojen did his best not to smile, he had received lectures similar to this when he would become to distraught over a vision or some other matter. He knew that his mother would broker no argument, and he knew from the way Bran slowly nodded, eyes wide, that he understood this as well. Jojen turned back to his mother, seeing her smile at their guest before returning to their dish.

Unfortunately, the peaceful dinner could not last long as partway through it Bran fell from his chair. Jojen and his mother rushed over quickly to see Bran shaking violently and starting to foam from the mouth. "Call Darren!" Lady Reed called out to a servant. She then turned to Jojen, "Grab something, anything!" He nodded his head and grabbed his dinner cloth. His mother then carefully pushed the cloth into Bran's mouth and held onto the boy. Bran didn't let up on his seizing for almost five minutes, once he did though he passed out in Lady Reed's lap. Letting out a sigh of relief Jyana let go of the boy and turned to Jojen. "Has this happened before?"

Jojen shook his head, "He's had dreams before, but never a vision while he was awake. And my own visions have never lasted that long or caused me to pass out.." Both he and his mother gave their passed out guest a worried look. A moment later the physician arrived and took Bran to his room for examination.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bran awoke the first thing he was aware of was the pain in his head. He tried to rise from the bed he was laying in, but felt a wave of nausea and pain overwhelm him. Reluctantly he laid down and closed his eyes, wondering why he felt this way, Jojen never seemed to feel sick or pained after having a vision. Bran absently wondered if this was in some way the Three-Eyed Raven's influence. Once more Bran attempted to lift himself from the bed, only to feel bile rise up in his throat, doing his best he swallowed it and took deep breaths. Once he'd felt somewhat better he looked around the room he was in.

It was a small room, with a book shelf in the corner and a desk near it. The bed Bran was laying in was simple, with a wooden frame and simple blanket. Bran thought that it looked like a smaller version of Maestar Luwin's quarter's in Winterfell.

"Ah, I see you are awake." Came a gentle voice, interrupting Bran's thoughts. He turned to see a small bald man, dressed in a brown tunic and breeches. He was elderly, probably older than Maestar Luwin. "Do you feel alright?" He asked, coming over to the side of the bed. He placed a hand on Bran's forehead before the boy could respond, then he smiled. "That's good, your fever has broken."

"I don't mean to be rude ser, but who are you?" Bran asked quietly.

The old man laughed in response, "I apologize my boy, it's been so long since I've had to introduce myself to someone. My name is Darren. It is an honor to meet you King Brandon Stark."

"Are you a Maestar? Meera told me that Greywater Watch didn't have a Maestar." Bran questioned.

Darren's smile seemed to grow, "She is quite right, I am more of a physician than a Maestar. These Crannog dwellers have grown rather resistant to disease from having lived in these swamps for so long. But every once and a while Lady Meera or Lord Jojen will fall sick and my expertise will become required." He paused for a moment, examining Bran further, "Now tell me Your Grace, is anything bothering you? Lady Reed told me that your seizures lasted much longer than any of Lord Jojen's, and afterwards you fell asleep with fever." The doctor explained calmly.

"My head feels like it's going to split open, and anytime I try to move I feel like I'll vomit." The only response Bran got was some quiet nodding from Darren.

"Well, I'm going to give you some milk of the poppy and let you sleep, once you wake we will see how you feel." The physician went over to his desk and poured the medicinal into a cup. As he handed it to the boy he said, "I'm going to have you moved back to your quarters once you're asleep. I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable there." Bran only nodded as he accepted the old man's drink. He slowly drank the white liquid, barely having time to hand the cup back to Darren before sleep's embrace overtook him.

 

* * *

 

 Howland Reed sat down on the edge of his bed and let out a heavy sigh. As he feared the Karstarks did send soldiers to attack their encampment, luckily they had expected this and were able to lure the soldiers into an ambush, almost no one was killed and just as few were injured. The Lord rubbed his hand over the wound he had received, a small cut above the eyebrow, no deeper than one would receive if clawed by an unfriendly cat. It was bleeding lightly, but the Lord did not see it as something to worry about. When Meera had come into the tent however he immediately stood up and looked her over, checking to make sure she didn't have any wounds, when he did not find any he hugged her close.  When he pulled away Meera frowned at him.  


"What happened?" She asked, looking at the small bleeding wound.   


"Meera, it's nothing. One of the prisoners had a hidden knife and nicked me. It's but a scratch, have you had anything to eat yet?" He asked changing the subject before she could fret over him anymore.  


"No, I came right here after getting out of my armor."   


"Go eat. I will see you again before the nights end." He assured as he made his way to exit the tent.  


"Where are you going now?"   


"I have some prisoners to interrogate." He explained before making his way to the prisoners cages.  


  


* * *

  


When Bran had awoken  he found himself back in the chambers that had been supplied to him. He was immediately glad to find that his head felt better, but when he rose he felt the familiar sickness in his stomach. He lurched over the side of the bed, unable to keep the bile down  and was fortunate to find someone quickly hold a bucket underneath him. After the vomiting fit was over he looked up to see who it was that held the now stinking bucket, to his surprise it was Jojen. "What are you doing here?" Bran asked weakly.  


"Darren and I have been taking turns watching over you. I'm supposed to inform him once you've woken, but first I wanted to ask what the vision was." The Crannogboy explained. Bran suddenly felt immensely better as he was able to more clearly think about the vision now that his head was not throbbing so much.  


"We win." He said quickly, a large smile falling over his face. "King Jofferey is dead, and so is Tywin Lannister. They think it was the Imp!" He continued excitedly, "King's Landing is in complete disarray. Once we take Winterfell we won't have to worry about anything! They don't have the power right now to wage war." The boy king laid back in his bed, feeling incredible relief overtake him. When he looked at Jojen though the boy didn't seem to share his excitement.  


"Bran, that's amazing, truly it is. But how does that mean we've won?" He asked in his usual dower way.   


 "What do you mean, don't you remember my earlier vision? We win! I saw it!" Bran repeated, not losing any of his enthusiasm.  


"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's true! I saw you make it to the Weirwood Tree north of the Wall, and that didn't happen. The entire point of our whole time here has been to prevent the visions regarding your sisters coming true! I don't think the visions pick and choose whether they are for certain or not." Jojen replied, "I'm sorry Bran, but just because you saw your enemies die doesn't mean you'll rule for certain." Bran thought for a moment about his friends words before deciding that he was right, if fate could be changed than nothing any of his visions showed him was bound to happen.  


"I'm going to go and inform Darren that you are awake. " Jojen explained as he exited the room, leaving Bran to his thoughts.  


The soon to be king looked up at the ceiling,  wondering just what it was he planned on doing should Lord Howland and the others succeed in defeating the Bolton's. He desperately wanted to set out for the Vale as soon as he knew Winterfell was his, but even with what reconstruction the Bolton's had likely started Bran doubted that the keep would be fully repaired. It wouldn't be very appropriate to bring his sister back with their home in a state of disrepair. The young boy sighed, in his head this whole plan had seemed so much simpler, and when he'd gotten the visions he had he'd become even more confident. But now Jojen was sowing doubts into him, what if Lord Reed and his forces failed? They would all be put to death, Bran would be responsible for sending Jojen's father and sister to their deaths.  


"Good afternoon, Your Grace." Came Darren's voice. Interrupting Bran's thoughts. "Lord Jojen tells me that when you awoke you vomited rather violently?" Bran nodded his head in response. "I see, and how is your head feeling?"  


"Much better, there is no pain." The physician smiled at these words.  


"Wonderful, I am going to suggest that you spend another day or two resting so you can fully recover." Darren instructed.  


"Excuse me, Ser. But how long was I out?"  


"Only about a day, I was surprised to be honest. But now that you are for the most part feeling better I am glad for your awakening. Lord Jojen and Lady Reed have been incredibly worried about you." The old man explained with a smile. Bran hadn't known that, Jojen didn't seem particularly worried when he'd woken, but then Jojen was somewhat stoic, and he'd had yet to see Lady Jyana.   


"Where are Jojen and Lady Reed?" Bran asked politely.  


"They are both in the Great Hall. Lord Jojen has taken on the duties of being Lord of Greywater Watch since his father's departure." Bran nodded in silence at the information he'd been given. Wondering silently why he'd forgotten that, before chalking it up to fatigue.  


"Thank You, Ser."  Bran said before the other man left the King to rest.  


  


* * *

  


Winterfell had been taken! Lord Howland smiled to himself as he walked around the keeps grounds. They had attacked in the night as King Robb had notoriously done during his war with the Lannisters, and Roose Bolton still seemed so unprepared for it. He had stationed men on the walls and outside the gates, but those men were clearly not fit for the job for many of them didn't realize what was going on until they had a knife in their belly.    


Roose Bolton had surrendered as soon as he saw that he was beaten, and was immediately taken to the keeps dungeons. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the man's bastard son, Ramsay Snow.  Lord Howland however was not too disappointed by this, during the battle the Bastard had been one of the few who was not half asleep. He fought ferociously and was responsible for more than his fair share of casualties. The boy was like a wild animal and Howland was not sure if they would have been able to take him prisoner had they tried to.   


Something surprising that the Lord had not expected was to find Theon Greyjoy in one of the cages in the forts kennels. Though the man would not respond to the name Theon, calling himself Reek, and fought violently whenever someone approached him, Greatjon had suggested killing him for his treachery to the Starks, but Howland stayed his hand. Something was strange about this man calling himself Reek, and he believed that King Bran would want to see the scarred man before anything was done with him.   


As Lord Howland entered the Great Hall of Winterfell he looked around at the Bolton banners hanging in the hall, he scowled and ordered that they be taken down and burned. Finally he had Tybald, the Bolton's Maestar, send a raven to a town outside the neck where he had placed man who would bring the message to Greywater Watch, informing King Brandon, and his family of the victory.  


In the coming months there would be much to do, this was only the beginning. But in this moment of victory Lord Howland allowed himself a moment of peace.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the longest thing I have ever written in regards to FanFiction. It's also the first time I've experimented with multiple viewpoints in one chapter. 
> 
> In the next chapter we will deal with somethings in the court of Winterfell, before sending our newly crowned king to the Eyrie to retrieve his older sister.
> 
> As always feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments.


	4. Winterfell Court

Bran sighed as he awoke in the Master Bedroom of Winterfell. He'd returned to Winterfell almost two months ago, and still he didn't truly feel like he was home. He was glad to be there instead of in the Wilderness or the High North. He was glad to have Rickon and Osha back, even if his brother was slightly different from his time in Skagos. Why Osha took him there instead of Last Hearth is something he would never know. Despite all of this though things did not feel like they once had, Bran wondered if perhaps they never would. Not for the first time since he'd returned to his home did Bran reflect on his brief time as King in the North.

The first day that Bran arrived to Winterfell with Jojen and Lady Reed was one of the most nerve wracking days of his entire life. As he entered the Great Hall from atop Hodor's back he was terrified that the gathered Northern Lords who had allied in aid of his return would laugh or mock him for his crippled state. Bran feared that they would think him too weak to be King, that they would attempt to usurp power through killing him. But when Hodor placed him in the Weirwood throne, the chair that Bran's father once ruled Winterfell from, all of the gathered Lords in the hall bowed before him, chanting "King in the North!"

The first order of business that Bran had to attend to that day was how to handle the prisoners that had been taken during the siege. When he had arrived it was late in the afternoon, and Lord Howland assured him that the matter could be settled tomorrow after he had been given time to rest from the long journey. Bran denied the need to rest, these men and women had gathered to greet their King, not see him off to bed, He'd told Lord Reed in a polite but authoritative tone. The gathered Bannermen cheered in response to the boys answer.

They brought many minor prisoners before him, random levies who had sided with the Boltons, Bran had been lenient and had those with the highest body counts hung, he then told the rest that they were to be held prisoner until Bran deemed them worthy of release. In truth he doubted that many of the villagers had wanted to participate in the battle, only doing so out of fear of their liege lord, but Bran could not appear too merciful on his first day as King, lest he look weak.

After the smallfolk prisoners, members of the Nobles who had sided against him were brought before him, Lords from House Dustin, and Ryswell and Hornwood. Along with to Bran's surprise members of House Karstark, when Bran questioned this he was informed by one of the Karstark prisoners that Lord Rickard Karstark had been unjustly executed by Robb for the crime of treason. From the way he'd said the word treason the prisoner sounded as if it were a joke. Lord Greatjon Umber smacked the man for speaking out of order before explaining to Bran that he'd heard that Lord Karstark had murdered two young prisoners that King Robb had ordered be left alone.  The Karstark prisoner shouted that the prisoners were Lannister sons, and that Lord Karstark rightly wanted blood for blood. Greatjon swiftly silenced the man again.  After spending some time thinking he decided to send all of the Noble men who had participated in the battle to The Wall. He promised that their wives and children would be left alone so long as they did not seek revenge. The only exception being the men of House Karstark that all the current men of that house would be sent to the Wall when they reached an appropriate age.

"You crippled bastard!" Cursed Lord Arnolf Karstark, "I'll lick shit off the Iron Throne before you curse my house to death! I'll-" He was cut off by another hit from Lord Umber.

"You open your mouth one more time and I'll cut out your damn tongue!" The large man shouted as Karstark spit blood from his mouth.

"Lord Umber that is enough." Bran ordered, doing his best to ignore the surge of anger that flared through him at the other man's words., "Lord Karstark you're brother has a daughter who is still in Karhold is she now?" The prisoner nodded, "She shall inherit the seat of your house so long as she swears an oath of fealty, and if the man she marries is from a less powerful house he shall be allowed to take the name Karstark if he wishes. Either way your house will continue in someway or another." The boy king explained. Then he had a group of guards escort the prisoners to the dungeons, where they would be kept until a recruiter from the nights watch could take them to the Wall. Absently Bran thought about how crowded the dungeons would be for the next few weeks.

At last Lord Roose Bolton was brought before him. He was pushed to his knees before Bran, then he looked up at the boy and bowed his head. "Your Grace, I am terribly sorry but their seems to be a misunderstanding." The traitorous man said calmly. Just looking at the man made Bran incredibly angry, the dream of him stabbing Robbin the heart played over and over in his mind. The fact that he was so calm right now made Bran want to order the mans execution immediately. But he couldn't, not without hearing the man confess.

"How do you mean, Lord Bolton?"

"When your men arrived at my gates they did so in nightfall, and attacked without provocation. We did not realize who they were until men on both sides had already been killed. As I am sure Lord Reed has told you, I surrendered without any fight. Clearly there was some form of miscommunication among those who you chose to make your livelihood known."

"What those loyal to my House have told me is that you were involved in the Frey plot to murder my brother." Bran replied as calmly as he was able.

"What?! That is preposterous! My men and I fought our way from the Twins and made our way North!" Roose Bolton explained in a voice of confusion and anger, "My house has been loyal to yours for thousands of years."

"You expect anyone here to believe that!?" Bran shouted, his voice cracking slightly, "Every levy, every man-at-arms! Every one of my brother soldiers who was at the Twins died that night! Yet you would have me believe that they Freys somehow let you leave?! That your soldiers were able to survive a surprise attack in the middle of a wedding?!" Next to his throne Summer had risen from his laying position and was now growling viciously.

"We thought there was something suspicious, Your Grace. Lord Walder Frey demanded that the wedding commence in the middle of a war. Does that not strike you as odd? I tried to warn your brother but he told me that nothing would happen, that Lord Walder had nothing to gain from petty revenge. Your Lady mother said the same thing." The traitor lied, Bran's grip on the arms of his throne tightened until his knuckles were white. If this went on much longer Bran thought he might behead the traitor on a whim, but he couldn't not until he announced to every person in the room that he was responsible for the murders of Robb and Catelyn.

"If all of this is true, Lord Bolton, then why is it that one group of prisoners said that they were sent to attack the encampment those loyal to me had set up in Torrhen's Square under direct orders from you?" When posed with this question Roose Bolton finally lost his air of false kindness and affability. Instead he scowled at the brown hair boy.

"Your Grace, if you knew of that then why not open with it? You could have had me beheaded for treason by now. Why is it that you accuse me of wanting your brother dead?"

"Because your treason has gone on for much longer, Lord Bolton! I don't want to kill you because you sent men to ambush my soldiers, I want you dead because you stabbed my brother heart!"

The traitor laughed at Bran's words, "Very well, Your Grace." He declared, saying Bran's title as though it were a curse, "I did exactly as you said and stabbed your older brother in the heart so that I could take your family's position!" Bran smiled at the confession, "I did it because your idiot brother had doomed us all to death! The minute that he married that Volanti whore he'd ended any chance we had of winning against the Lannisters." Lord Umber stepped forward to silence the man but Bran held up a hand, let him rant he thought, that way everyone will know just how well deserved his execution is.

"Marrying the damn nurse was almost as idiotic as your bitch mother letting the Kingslayer go." With those words Bran nodded and Lord Umber hit the traitorous lord with all his might. When Bolton recovered he laughed. "Is this who you all bow to? A cripple king who can't even throw his own punches?" He laughed again, "What do you plan to do with me King Brandon? Sentence me to death? Or would you let me go like your bitch mother?"

"Is this all you have left to say, Lord Bolton?" Lord Howland asked before Bran could respond to the slights.

"Yes, My Lord, it is." Bolton answered smugly.

"Then in the name of Brandon of the House Stark, King of the North, I Lord Howland of the House Reed sentence you to death." The Lord announced calmly, "Take him to the courtyard for execution." He ordered, which Lord Umber was more than happy to do.

As the order was carried out the men and women in the hall filed out into the courtyard until just Bran and the Reeds remained. "Your Grace, are you alright?" Lady Reed asked as soon as no one could hear. Bran could only shake his head, not trusting his voice. How could he be alright, as he sat there and listened to that man curse his mother and insult his brother. He wanted to scream and shout and yell every curse he could at Roose Bolton. Most of all he wanted to warg into Summer and tear the man apart piece by piece.

"Bran?" Meera asked, slowly stepping up to the thrown and kneeling in front of him.

"I should have given that order." Bran said turning to glare at Lord Howland, "I should have commanded that that bastard be put to death. Why did you take that from me?" He asked, using all of his willpower not to shout at the man.

"Because your father's stance on executions is a well known thing, practiced by other Northern lords. If you had been the one to order his execution Roose Bolton would have thrown the fact that you could not perform the act in your face. I would not have you face further slight if I could prevent it." Lord Howland explained calmly, and for a brief moment he sounded to Bran like father had when explaining why the Night's Watchmen had to be killed.

In response to the man's words Bran looked down at his feet in shame, "I'm sorry my lord. I should not have said what I did so hastily." Howland nodded calmly, seeming to have taken no conscience to the boys words.

When they entered the courtyard they found that the sun had begun to set, and a familiar chill fell over Bran, calming him somewhat. He sat upon a barrel in front of the executioners block, Meera and Jojen on either side of him. He may not be capable of swinging the sword, but he would look Bolton in the eye as he died. The condemned man never once showed fear when he waited to die, facing his punishment with as much dignity as one can. It angered Bran to no end that he was so calm. Not a moment too soon did Lord Reed take his sword from its scabbard and bring it down on Roose Bolton's neck. With a single stroke the traitor Lord was killed and the body taken away.

Suddenly Bran felt immeasurably tired, "Thank you." He said when Lord Howland as the lord came over to him and the other Reeds. He nodded solemnly, "Is there anything else that needs to be taken care of at this moment?" Bran asked, noticing how quickly the dark was coming, in less than half an hour it would be too dark to see without torch light.

Lord Reed sighed, "I apologize, Your Grace but there is one more matter that I think you should be made aware of before retiring for the night." Even in the darkness Bran could see that the man looked as tired as he felt. He simply nodded and had Hodor escort him into the Great Hall. If only he had known what it was that the Crannog Lord wanted to show him.

When the dirty scarred man was placed in front of him Bran didn't know what to do, this man looked so much like Theon, but he limped badly, and shook violently. Bran saw that he was missing fingers as well. "What..." He paused unsure of how to even begin, "Who have you brought before me?"

"Theon Greyjoy, Your Grace. We f-" But before the guardsmen could continue Theon started shouting out that his name was Reek and that he couldn't be tricked. He wanted to be taken back to his cage. He said to tell his master that they couldn't trick him, that he loved his master. The guard beat him before he could continue.

"Stop it!" Bran shouted, "What is he talking about?" He asked, trying not to look at Theon, not trusting himself not to be sick.

"We aren't entirely sure, Your Grace. We believe that he was a prisoner of the Bolton's and that they flayed him." Bran nodded uneasily, that would explain the scars and all of the other damage.

"W-why is he calling himself Reek?"

"I have no idea, Your Grace. All we know is that he reacts violently to being called Theon Greyjoy. When we first found him he was in a cage in the kennels. When we tried to remove him he bit the finger off of one of the guards."

Bran nodded before turning and looking at the chained man, "Theon-" he stopped as the prisoner went into another rant about his name. "NO!" Bran shouted when the guard moved to hit him again. "Reek," He began again once the fit had ceased, "do you know who I am?" Reek began shaking his head violently, muttering that he wouldn't be tricked, that he wasn't going to go with them. He was a good boy, he told them to tell his master that he was a good boy. "Take him away, find him an open cell."

"Your Grace, if I may offer counsel to you." Came a voice from the crowd, apparently a member of House Glover based on his jerkin, "I say we execute this traitor scum here and now." Bran instantly shook his head.

"Theo- our prisoner has already suffered much at the hands of the Bolton's. He has more than payed for his crimes against my house." This caused murmuring amongst the gathered lords.

"What exactly do you plan to do with him, Your Grace?" Lord Reed asked from his place off to the side. Bran took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm going to send a letter to Lord Balon Greyjoy, telling him that if he wants his son back he will send a single man envoy to Winterfell. And if he does this we will return Theon with no further damage done to him." Unfortunately this did not have the desired effect for Bran. A number of Lords started to angrily make objections to this plan. Some of them were coming towards the throne, only to be held back by other Lords. Bran started to worry that a riot was going to break out, Lord Reed was reaching for his sword and moving to position himself in front of his family. At his feet Summer stood up and started to bark loudly.

"ENOUGH!" Bran yelled, silencing the hall, "That is my decision and it is not open for debate!" The men of the hall all bitterly accepted this, at least it seemed that they had. Bran quickly dismissed them, saying that all of Winterfell's services were open to them, but he was not to be disturbed. After that he had Hodor bring him to his fathe- or rather his solar.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bran arrived in his solar he quickly dismissed Hodor to the hallway. He spent the next few hours writing up letters, one for King's Landing, one for Pyke, and one for The Eyrie about Sansa. After doing that he did that, he took to sitting in his chair and lamenting what a terrible job he has done on his very first king. In a matter of hours he had been provoked by Roose Bolton to the point of shouting like a child in front of the entire court! Then he nearly caused a riot. He sat there and thought about his failure for hours, wanting to do nothing but sulk.

Eventually Meera came in because no one had seen him since he left the Great Hall, and as far they knew he'd never eaten dinner. He wanted to yell at her to leave so he could sulk in peace. But the way she had walked in was so casual, it was like this was her solar and he was the one being rude. "What have you been doing all night?" She asked lightly from the doorway. Bran didn't respond, he just kept his head hung and did his best trying to keep quiet. Lest he take out his anger at himself on her. When he didn't respond Meera pulled up a chair and placed it next to his, then she picked up one of the letters he'd written, "What are these?" again he didn't reply, just staring at a blank spot on the desk. Holding the letter under the candle light so she could read it, Meera cleared her throat dramatically before reading the letter aloud in what Bran could only guess at being a mocking imitation of his 'king's voice'.

" _King Tommen Baratheon,_

 _As I am sure you will have heard by the time this letter reaches you, Winterfell has been taken, and Roose Bolton executed. I, Brandon Stark, have declared myself  King in the North. I am sending you this letter to inform you that I have no intentions of continuing the war my brother started. While I agree with his reasons for starting the war, I feel that we both have....."_ Meera paused before reading the next part, and when she did she was no longer mocking him, instead reading in a quieter voice. " _We both have lost far too much family as a result of this war, as I am sure you can agree. The only things I ask of you is that you give up any claim to the North. I would also like the bones of my mother, brother, and father returned North  if there locations are known. Along with the bones of any Northern soldiers. In return I will not set foot in your country without first informing you and receiving your permission. Please consider these terms very carefully, Your Grace, I have no desire for war with you._

_Brandon Stark, King in the North."_

Meera didn't immediately say anything after she finished reading the letter. "Do you think they'll accept?" He asked after the silence became unbearable. Even to his own ears his voice sounded weak, lacking any of the confidence a king's voice should have.

"They'd be foolish not to." Came the assurance, Bran chuckled darkly at the words.

"No more foolish than trying to reason with the richest and most powerful family is Westeros." He shook his head, "Did you know they think that Sansa helped the Imp kill Joffrey? I saw it in a vision. At a small council meeting Queen Cersei wouldn't shut up about it. She said that 'That northern whore helped Tyrion kill my son.'" Bran laughed again, "Even if by some miracle King Tommen accepted my terms then I wouldn't be able to find Sansa. The minute I told them I was entering Westeros and where I was going they would set up an ambush and have me killed."

"Bran, calm down. It will be alright." Meera told him, rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"No it won't!" He shouted back, "I've been King for less than a day! In that day I have lost my temper with a prisoner and looked like a child as a result! I have proven my inability to execute my own prisoners! And then I nearly started a riot in defense of Theon Greyjoy! Theon for Seven's sake! The man who betrayed my brother and forced me from my home!" Bran paused in his ranting to breath, "Why did I even do this?"

"Bran, stop it. Stop it right now. You've been King for less than twelve hours, you've never had to deal with anything this big. You need to cut yourself some slack."

"Robb had to plan a war on his first day as King. He had to see hundreds of dead men every day and know that they died for him. I couldn't even stand to look directly at Theon for more than a few seconds." The boy replied solemnly.

Meera sighed and moved to sit down on the desk in front of Bran, which caused him to petulantly turn his head away from her. "Bran, look at me." She commanded. Reluctantly he turned to her. "I never met your brother, but do you honestly think he knew what to do the entire time?" Bran shook his head silently, "Exactly. Bran I know you looked up to your brother but you can't spend your entire reign trying to be him. Understand?"

"Yes." Bran answered, sounding exhausted.

"Good. Now stop beating yourself up, it was your first day and you had a lot to take care of." Bran just nodded before yawning. Meera chuckled, "I'll go and let you go to sleep then." Bran wasn't too sure why, but Meera was smiling more than she should have been.

With a tired nod Bran let his friend go, "Hodor!" He called tiredly, when the gentle giant didn't come in Bran called out to him again. Still he did not come in, Meera who was in the door way started to chuckle, "What?" Bran asked, eyes already half-lidded because of his weary state.

"I told Hodor to go to sleep," Bran did his best to scowl at her, "Oh come on, you should have seen him. He looked like he was going to collapse." Bran mumbled something that he must have meant to be a scolding, but he's so tired at this point that it's just a bunch of incoherent mumbling. His eyes are closed, but he hears Meera walking back over to him, and he feels the chair he's sitting in get pulled back a few inches. "Climb on." She says from in front of him. He opens his eyes confused as to what she means and finds her crouched in front of him.

"What?" He asks in a confused voice, she repeats the command, the smile evident in her voice. "Meera, I'm not climbing on your back in the middle of the night. If someone saw us they would spread all kinds of rumors" This just made her laugh more.

"Oh Gods, what would the smallfolk say? The King having secret late night meetings with Lord Howland Reed's daughter! What could they possibly be doing? You don't think?" She let out a fake gasp at the indecency of it all.

"I'm serious," He whined, suddenly much more awake. "If people got the idea that we were....." He stopped short, too embarrassed to say that in regards to him and Meera, it got worse when she turned and looked at his face.

"Your blushing!" She laughed, "Oh Bran, so innocent."

"Stop it!"

"Brandon the Blushing! Bran the Innocent!" She sing songed. "King Bran the Virginal."

"Meera, shut up!" He ordered, trying to ignore how badly his face burned at her words.

"Oh, so the King likes his lovers to be silent?" She teased, causing his blush to intensify, a feat which Bran hadn't thought possible till this moment.

"Please stop." He begged.

She laughed for a few more moments, "All right, all right. I'll stop my teasing, but you have to get on my back so I can put you to bed."

"Fine, yes." Bran agreed in an exasperated voice.  A moment later Meera was carrying him through the halls and following his directions to his old bedroom. When they got there, fortunately without having run into anyone, Meera dropped him onto the bed with an over dramatic huff.

"You were a lot easier to carry when you were malnourished. What has my mother been serving since we left?" She asked in jest. Bran however had returned to a state of semi-consciousness, barely being able to groan at the older girls comment. "Alright, I'll just make fun of you tomorrow then." As she said this she pulled the furs over top the young kings body. "Sleep well, your Grace." Bran murmured what might have a been reply before drifting into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After the incredibly eventful first day things gradually became easier for the King in the North. He'd received replies for each of the letters he'd sent. King Tommen agreed to Bran's terms, under the conditions that he give up any claim he might make to the lands Robb had conquered in the Riverlands, as well as should Westeros ever been invaded by a foreign power the North provide aid. Bran cautiously accepted.

Balon Greyjoy had apparently died sometime before the letter's arrival, Yara Greyjoy was instead the one who sent a reply. She explained that she was currently in the midst of a power struggle with her uncles over who has the right to rule. She did say that when things settled down if she were still alive she would come to retrieve her brother. She did however demand that Bran due what she can to help Theon before she came for him, not in such polite language however.

The letter to the Eyrie was ironically the most disappointing, as well as the only one not forcing him to make any promises. Lord Petyr Baelish, who'd apparently been married to Bran's aunt before her death and was not Lord of the Vale, had said that Sansa had not been seen in the Vale, and that he personally had last seen her in King's Landing, months before King Joffrey's wedding. He then promised Bran that if his sister were seen or any news heard of her that Bran would be alerted with the utmost haste.  Bran scowled at the letter and thought to send another telling Baelish that he knew Sansa was there and that she be returned immediately. Unfortunately he had no proof to give, and he could not risk Sansa being moved from her location.

With bad news, came some good. For Bran's great-uncle, Brynden Tully had come to Winterfell late one night once the gates had been closed. Bran had to be roused from sleep to come see the armor-clad man who claimed to be his mother's uncle. When it did indeed turn out to be him Bran swiftly took the man into his solar, wearing only his night close.

"I apologize for the trouble Uncle, I wasn't really expecting any guests." Bran explained, acknowledging in his mind what a terribly obvious fact that was. Scolding himself for not having a better explanation. Brynden Tully did not seem put out by his nephews lack of articulation, instead he smiled seemingly amused by the situation.

"It's no fault of yours, Your Grace. Had I more time before my exodus from Riverrun I would have sent a raven." The old man explained, his tiredness seeping into his words as he explained how he'd escaped the Frey's plot and how he had fled from Riverrun once he heard of Bran's return. Bran frowned at his uncle's words.

"Please Uncle, call me Bran when we are in private." The boy king instructed, having grown tired of Jojen and Meera referring to him by his title less than a week after he'd been crowned. He saw no need for his own blood to call him "Your Grace" when in the privacy of his own solar. "And I'm sorry for your loss." He added, not knowing whether he was talking about just Riverrun or all of the losses they'd both have endured due to this war.

The Blackfish nodded solemnly, "If I may ask, do you plan on restarting the war?" He asked a moment later, changing the subject smoothly. Something Bran was immensely grateful for. He shook his head in answer to the question.

"Part of me very much wants to avenge my family. But I have only been King for a month, and in that month I have accomplished very little. Much of Winterfell needs to be rebuilt, the dungeons are still filled with Bolton loyalists, many of who need to be taken to the Wall. Rickon is being searched for in Skagos." Bran pinched the bridge of his nose, a sigh passing through his lips. He shook his head, if he focused to much on what needed to be done and not what he'd accomplished he would end up as depressed as he was on his first day.

"Bran," His uncle said interrupting his thoughts, "you're doing a fine job. I've been here for under an hour and I can tell that, your mother would be proud." Bran smiled at the compliment, trying to relax. "Do you have a Kingsguard?" Bran was taken aback by the question, he hadn't even thought about the idea of a Kingsguard. All his enemies in the north were dead or imprisoned, why did he need a bunch of elite guards.

"Uh, no I don't." He answered lamely.

"Well Nephew if you'll have me I would gladly be your Lord Commander." Bran accepted without hesitation.

With his uncle's appointment to Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Bran started thinking. The Westerosi system of a small council was by no means a bad one. He decided that with his young age a group of advisers and aids would not be unhelpful. He made Lord Howland Reed his Hand without a second thought, he was by far the most helpful in these past months and Bran admitted, at least to himself, that the decision was partially influenced by his desire to keep Jojen and Meera around.

The role of Master of Ships went to Lord Wyman Manderly, the logical choice as he was Lord of White Harbor, the largest port in the North.

Neither Bran nor Lord Howland saw any need for a Master of Whispers like Lord Varys, instead deciding to have a Master of Diplomacy who would be responsible for representing the King in any and all negotiations and agreements when either the King or the Hand were unable to see to them personally. This included opening up trade agreements with foreign powers. They gave this role to Lord Galbart Glover.

Despite having spent hours thinking on the matter Bran and Lord Howland could not think of any lords suitable for the role of Master of Coin, it was not that all of the lords in the North were very poor, the problem was more that none of them were particularly well known for their money management. They both decided that they'd just see if anyone tried to ask for the position and see what kind of case they made for themselves.

Lord Reed thought that Lord "GreatJon" Umber would make a good Master of Laws but Bran explained that he had his own plans for that position, agreeing that if Bran's plans didn't work out as planned they would go with Lord Umber.

When it came to deciding who should make up his Kingsguard Bran decided to leave the decision up to his Uncle Brynden. They both agreed that if someone wanted to, they could partake in a spar with Ser Blackfish so that he could gauge their abilities. While still incomplete the Kingsguard currently held, Brynden Tully, Jon 'Smalljon' Umber, and Lady Alysanne Mormont who came under the condition that her son and daughter be tutored at Winterfell. Ser Blackfish also decided to pull double duty as the Castle's Master of Arms until a suitable replacement could be found.

One night while the Bran was in his solar with Jojen and Meera he asked Meera if she would join. She had done a good job protecting him and Jojen when they were in the wilds, Meera laughed and denied saying that she didn't actually do much fighting, and the one time there were people to fight she got them captured.

"Besides, you already have one woman on your Kingsguard, can you imagine the outrage if two women were on it at the same time?" She joked, lightening the mood before it had a chance to darken at the reminder of Craster's Keep.

"You're probably better than most of the people who have tried to join." Bran stated between mouthfuls of a sweet roll. This time of night had become something of a tradition between the three friends. Everynight an hour or so after dinner Jojen and Meera would come into Bran's solar bearing treats for them to feast upon. They would spend time talking to one another until one of them became too tired and decided to retire for the evening.

"Oh I don't know about that. I've never actually swung a sword before, and I don't think I'd like having to stand around wearing heavy plate mail all day."

"Fine, fine. You don't have to join the Kingsguard, but if I get gutted I'm blaming you." Meera threw a book at him in response, causing the three of them to erupt into laughter.

"Have you heard from Jon yet?" Jojen inquired, Bran nodded his head happily. About a week ago Bran had sent a letter to Jon asking him to come and retrieve the prisoners who had been assigned to the Wall. Bran was incredibly excited to see his brother again, and if things went well Jon would be staying in Winterfell indefinitely.

"He told me that he'll be arriving in a fortnight." He explained, smiling at the thought. Jojen and Meera returning his the sentiment as the finished their own sweet rolls. With a yawn they bade Brandon good night while he called Hodor to take him to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jon first received Bran's letter asking him to come to Winterfell to take some prisoners who'd been sentenced to the Wall, Jon hadn't been so nervous. He'd been hesitant at first, due to his recent election to Lord Commander, but with King Stannis and his army helping man the Wall he felt that spending a day or two in Winterfell with his little brother. While Jon didn't particularly like Stannis Baratheon, he trusted him to be fair towards the men of the Night's Watch.

However that didn't mean that Jon was okay with the would-be king sending his two advisers, Ser Davos and Lady Melisandre, to Winterfell with him. But when Jon had saddled up the morning of his departure he was surprised to find the knight and the priestess both had saddled there own horses.

"Going somewhere, Lord Commander?" The Red clad woman inquires, from the way she says it Jon thinks that she must already know.

"Aye, I'm riding to Winterfell to claim some prisoners from my brother."

"And this is the same brother who has named himself King in the North, am I correct?" Jon grimaces at her words, he had told Stannis that Bran had reclaimed Winterfell, word would reach him eventually so Jon thought it best to tell the man himself, but he hadn't mentioned that Bran intended to secede from the rest of Westeros. Bran had only mentioned it in his letter offhandedly, he didn't even sign it with the title. Instead just putting Bran.

"Aye, does King Stannis have some business with him?" Jon asks evenly.

"The whole of Westeros is King Stannis's birth right, that includes the North." Ser Davos explains patiently, "His Grace would like us to travel with you so that we might speak with your brother, in hopes of having him reconsider his secession."

Jon eyes narrow at the Onion Knight, "If you harm my brother I swear to the Old Gods and the New that I will make you regret it."

"The only God that exists is the Lord of Light, Jon Snow. And he is on the side of King Stannis." Melisandre retorts, an unnerving smile covering her face. Jon doesn't reply, knowing that there's no point in this argument.

Now as Jon is only an hour from his old home he feels insufferably nervous, partially for himself and partially for his young brother. Had he been given more notice Jon would have sent Bran a letter to expect more guests. Now Jon worried that his brother would see him approach with Stannis Baratheon's Hand and whatever it was that Melisandre was and think that Jon has betrayed him to Stannis. Jon takes a deep breath, he would never do that, and there was no way that Bran would actually think it.

* * *

 

 

"Presenting Lord Commander Jon Snow, Ser Davos Seaworth and Lady Melisandre of Asshai." Booms the voice of one of Bran's servants as Jon enters the Great Hall. When Jon sees his brother sitting in Father's old seat, he's amazed. Even more so at the crown on his head, it looks just like how the books on Stark Kings had described it. An open bronze circlet, with runes and nine black iron spikes shaped like swords. And Bran, it'd only been five or six months since they'd seen each other but still his little brother looks so different. Perhaps it was just because the last time Jon had seen his half-brother he'd been covered in grime and had unkempt hair, but since then Bran had had his dark hair cut, admittedly it was still long, and he was much cleaner. All of this with the overall regal appearance that the crown and throne gave him made Jon oddly proud of him.

"Your Grace." Jon says as he kneels before his brother. He notices that neither Davos or Melisandre make any move to do the same. When Bran looks down at Jon he could tell from his brother's eyes that the boy is rather puzzled by the unexpected guests, even if the rest of his face doesn't quite show it.

"Rise, Lord Commander." As Jon does so his brother continues, "I see you have brought some guests." Jon found the evenness of Bran's voice unsettling. It was so much like Father's was when he'd been acting as Lord of Winterfell, Jon supposed he just wasn't used to hearing the same lack of emotion from a boy of twelve.

"Yes I have, Your Grace. Ser Davos and Lady Melisandre are here on behalf of Stannis Baratheon." Melisandre stepped forward before he can say anything more.

"King Stannis is the one true King of Westeros. He takes offense to your naming yourself King in the North. He demands that you step down from the position and bend your knee to him. If you do this he will be merciful and let you remain Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. You would be wise to do so." Many of the men in the hall start to grumble and shout in response to the Red Woman's demands.

"That is enough." Bran calls out, and within seconds the court was silent. Jon can't help but smile, these men were as loyal to Bran as they were to his father.  "My Lady, tell your King that I have no interests in the land south of the Neck or his war. My people and I wish to be left alone."

"With all due respect, Your Grace." Comes Ser Davos's reply, "King Stannis does not care what your interests are. Each of the Seven Kingdoms is his by birthright. If you do not yield the North to him then he will undoubtedly march on your keep with every intention of war."

"Let him attack then!  We'll send him back to Dragonstone crying!" Shouts a nearby lord, swiftly followed by a cheer from some others.

"Ser Davos, I do not want to fight King Stannis. He has a reputation for being fair an honorable man, surely we can come to some compromise." Jon fears for his brother, with the nobles of the court crying out for a fight despite Bran's words he may look like a weak king. "I truly have no ill will towards your King, Ser. All my people and I want is to be left to take care of our lands."

"Be that as it may, Your Grace, my king does not care. He sees this land as his birthright, there is no compromise that we can come to." To his credit Ser Davos has the decency to look unhappy about his words. The man is probably the closest thing to an ideal knight Jon has ever seen, Bran would like him were they not in opposition to each other.

"That is not entirely true, I see a compromise right in front of us." Melisandre claims, walking forward towards Bran. Jon's hands immediately go to his sword and he sees the knights in front of the throne, along with Lord Reed, doing the same. "Now now, Lord Brandon. I mean you no harm," She promises whilst lowering the hood of her robes, "I wish to help you." She explains, that unsettling smile tugging at her lips once again.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Asks an older man, whom seemed to be the Lord Commander of Bran's Kingsguard.

Ignoring the knight, the priestess looks past him to Bran. "Tell me, your Lordship. Do you miss the use of your legs?" Jon's eyes widened as his young brother visibly stiffens at the woman's words.

"He is not your lord, he is a King." Howland Reed scolds, speaking for the first time as Bran sits on his throne silently. Jon can tell he's doing all he can to seem unaffected by the question, but Jon is able to see him pale ever so slightly.

"Lady Melisandre, that is enough!" Ser Davos reprimands from behind, stepping forward to pull her back.

"You and he were talking in circle's Ser Davos." Pulling her hand from his grasp she turns back to Bran, "The Lord of Light is capable of many miracles, Brandon Stark. He can bring men back from the dead, fixing your crippled legs would be no trouble to him." Jon can't see her face but he knows she is smiling as Bran starts to lose his composure. "All you need do is pledge yourself to the Lord of Light, and give King Stannis what is his." She instructs.

"My lady, if you say one more word I will be forced to throw you in the dungeons." Lord Howland warns, stepping forward as if to block Bran from her view. Nodding, she curtseys for the king and turns away. She walks back to the center of the court.

"I apologize, Lord Brandon. I meant no offense." Eyes closed Bran sighs and dismisses the court. He instructs his servants to find suitable quarters for their guests, he then calls for Hodor and is taken away.

 

* * *

 

 

After having been shown to his room and unpacking the few things he'd brought, Jon went to Bran's solar hastily. He was surprised at how little the layout of the keep had changed since it's rebuilding. Everything seemed to be where it was, even Jon's old room was rebuilt, albeit with the furniture arranged differently than it had been. He found his father's solar right where it had been and knocked on the door. When he entered he found Bran sitting behind the desk, his crown gone and his face in his hands. He still looks as pale as before, mayhaps even more so. Jon slowly steps around the desk and pulls his brother into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." He says, because it's all he can think to say. Bran isn't crying or making any noise at all apart from his breathing, he's shaking though and Jon holds him tighter, not at all sure what he's meant to do. Bran had cried or gotten angry before, but Jon had never seen anyone do this, let alone Bran. "I'm sorry." He repeats.

Bran nods into his chest, when he finally speaks Jon is shocked by the words, "Was she telling the truth?" He asks. Jon pulls back and looks at him.

"I...... I don't know." And he doesn't, the entire journey to Winterfell Melisandre had talked about her Fire God and how powerful it was, but he didn't know if she could really make Bran's legs work again. "Bran, even if she could it wouldn't be safe. Something about her frightens me." Jon admits.

"Then why did you bring her here?" Bran snaps, following his out burst with sinking into his seat in some vain attempt to move away from Jon. "I'm sorry, Jon. I'm sorry."

"Hey. Look at me, you're fine. Okay? You have nothing to apologize for, not after what just happened." Bran nods slowly at Jon's words.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Bran says and Jon is pulling him into another hug, assuring him that he'll be fine and that he doesn't have any cause to worry. Jon gives him a moment to calm down and waits for some of the color to return to his face. "It's nice to see you." He says, and even though what just happened was one of the most frightening things Jon Snow had ever seen, he laughs at his little brother.

"It's good to see you too, Little Brother."

When Bran pulls out a list of names and hands it to Jon he's reasonably confused, "It's all of the prisoners who we're sending to the Wall." He explains once he notices the confusion evident on Jon's face.  Jon nods and reads over the list.

"There are a lot of nobles on this list." Jon notes, giving Bran a curious look.

"They're the nobles who allied with Roose Bolton." Bran explains as though it makes everything perfectly clear, which Jon supposes it does, but it's still surprising.

"Why didn't you execute them?"

"Because when I was passing out sentences I hadn't known that Stannis Baratheon was annexing the Wall." Bran says, and there's a hint of bitterness in his voice. Before Jon can say anything he adds, "I thought that, y'know, if you were still fighting the Wildlings you might need some men who've fought a war before." Jon thanks him, and they fall into silence for a minute. During which Jon notices that Bran is nervously fidgeting.

"Was there something else?" Jon asks patiently.

"I... I asked you to come down here for another reason." He starts nervously and Jon wonders what that could possibly be, and Bran has stopped talking because he's clearly scared of telling him what the reason he really called Jon away from the Wall is.

"Bran, go on. I promise I won't be angry." He assures him and Bran nods and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Well when Uncle Brynden came and asked to be the Lord Commander of my Kingsguard I got to thinking about having a small council," And he starts speaking at a mile a minute going into all kind of detail about how he made what decisions and why he chose this lord over that one and then he says it, "so well, I was wondering if you would be my Master of Laws?"

"You want me to be your Master of Laws?" Jon parrots the question because he hadn't expected the question. Bran nods giving him a nervous look and Jon knows that Bran is worried he'll say no and Jon really thinks he might have to.

"It's not just that, I mean I also want to legitimize you so that you can really be a Stark, but only if you want to." And that makes the decision much harder for Jon, not because he wants to be legitimized, because Stannis made him the same offer before he'd known that Bran was alive and Jon denied it because he'd known Bran was going to retake it and Jon had no right to Winterfell. Bran's offer makes it harder to leave because of how his brother sounds so desperate for him to say yes, as though legitimizing him is the only way Jon would ever accept.

"Bran....." He pauses because he really does have to think about this, Jon does like the idea of being able to call Winterfell home again, to be around his family after having thought them dead for so long, but then he remembers Pyp and Grenn and all his other brothers who have sacrificed their lives for the Night's Watch, and Jon knows that it wouldn't be right to leave his post. "I'm sorry Bran, but I can't accept. I'm the Lord Commander and we've still got to recover from the battle with the Wildlings." The look Bran gives him when he's done explaining might be the most painful thing ever, because his brother is trying _so_ hard to not look upset.

"I understand, Jon. Thank you for at least thinking about it." He pauses for a second before saying, "I can still legitimize you. I mean, it'd be more of a formality than anything else, but I'd really like to" Jon ruffles Bran's hair and smiles.

"I'll think about it." He says, and Bran nods before saying that he needs to look over some letters that he's received. So Jon goes to give him his work space back, but he stops by the door. "Bran, do you really like Maestar Tybald?"

Bran frowns in an almost funny way when he tells him no, that the man is one of the jumpiest he'd ever met and if a better maestar were available he'd take them in a heartbeat. Jon then tells him about how Sam was in Oldtown, and when he was done Jon would really appreciate if Bran could have him serve Winterfell. Bran agrees immediately and his mood seems to have improved a bit now.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jon Snow returns to his room after his meeting with Bran he doesn't expect to find Jojen Reed standing outside the door. Jon asks if something is wrong and the Crannogmen tells him that it depends on how he answers the question Jojen asks, "Did you accept Bran's offer?"

"To be Master of Laws?" Jojen nods to the affirmative, "No, I didn't." Jojen frowns, "I'm sorry my lord,  but I can't just abandon my post a month after being elected Lord Commander."

Jojen lets out a huff, "Bran needs you here more than the Night's Watch."

"What are you talking about?"

And Jojen Reed is looking at him with this face that makes Jon nervous when he thinks it shouldn't. "Did you see how he got during the meeting? When that priestess woman asked about his legs?" Jon nods, "When you went into his solar was he completely pale and shaking?" Again Jon nods his head and he feels his heart beating abnormally fast as he starts to become really nervous, "He's been like that before. It's usually not so bad, but the first night Bran came back he didn't even eat dinner. He just sat in his solar for hours. Eventually Meera had to go in there because we were starting to become nervous, and she found him sitting at his desk thinking that he was the worst King in the North there's ever been."

"Why would he think that? He's done a great job." Jon interrupts because he's starting to become well and truly scared for Bran.

Jojen nods in response, "You're right he is doing a good job as King. But there are times where Bran will have to make a decision about something important. Or he'll receive some news about something. And he'll seem fine at the time, but once he's in his solar he'll become pale and start to shake. And sometimes it seems like he's forgotten to breathe."

Jon doesn't know what to say because before today he could never imagine Bran being like he was for five minutes. Yet Jojen was telling him that this has happened more than once. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we don't know what to do. Meera and I try to help him when it happens, and even when it seems like he's gotten over it, sometimes there's this look in his eyes like he's still upset and he's just waiting to be alone so he can start again. Meera is convinced that there are nights where he doesn't even sleep." Jojen pauses and takes a breath before continuing, "But when he got your letter and found out that you were coming... he became so much happier.  I don't know why exactly, but I think he feels safer with a member of his family around."

Jon doesn't know what to say, what is he supposed to say? He knows that Bran has men looking for Rickon, but he's only about eight years old, and while he always got along well with his sisters he was never particularly close to them like he was with Robb and Jon. If Bran is actually having these fits often then can Jon really go back to the Wall? If he does he'll do nothing but worry over his brother's well fare. "I can't leave my post, even if Bran would allow it, I just can't." He sighs, "But with Stannis there I can stay for longer than I'd planned." The Reed boy nods at him, though he isn't smiling, and if he's honest Jon can't actually remember having seen the boy smile since he's met him. But he can tell that Jojen is pleased with his answer, even if it's not the result he wanted.

"Thank you, Lord Commander." And Jojen takes his leave from Jon, giving the man time to think about how he plans to help Bran.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon decided that confronting Bran directly about his fits wouldn't be very helpful. As far as he could tell the Reed siblings were Bran's closest friends, if he found out that they went to Jon and told him about his fits behind his back it might hurt that relationship. So instead he decided that the best thing he could do would be to try and get Bran to relax for a little while. Just talk to him about things, like a good big brother.

Of course when it comes time for Jon Snow to perform this feat, he fails rather spectacularly at it.  What on earth are they meant to talk about? Jon doesn't want to talk about the Watch, and he doesn't want to ask Bran about Winterfell less he send the boy into another fit. He debates bringing up memories from before the war, but he thinks that bringing up Robb or Father might make them both upset. He tries desperately to think of something to say because his brother is looking at him weird for coming into his solar and telling him to take a break only for Jon to just sit in front of him silently.

"Jon... is there something you wanted to say?" Bran asks perplexedly.

"Uh, Yes. Have you....." A thought passes by Jon and he smiles mischievously, "Have you proposed to Meera yet?" He asks suppressing a laugh as his younger brother flushes.

"What do you mean?" Bran lies, "She's almost twice my age, she's one of my closest friends!" The boy sputters, much to Jon's delight.

"Oh Bran, don't be coy. I saw the way you blushed back at Castle Black, it must have been terrible for you. Spending day after day pressed up against her, being completely unable to do anything, how different things would have been if her brother wasn't around I imagine." Jon is suddenly falling back into the roll of a big brother quite easily. He remembers doing this once when Bran was about seven and had a crush on Sansa's friend, Jeyne Pool. Robb and him had spent all day making japes at him for it. Whenever Jeyne was in the room Robb would have Jeyne come over, telling her that Bran wanted to talk to her, which would cause Bran to blush and tell her that Robb was making things up while his older brothers sniggered next to him.

He remembers Robb eventually told Sansa and their sister was so annoyed by the whole thing, then later Jeyne herself found out because Bran was so transparent in his affections that Jon thinks everyone in the court would have known by the weeks end. She giggled and asked Bran if it was true and he nodded uncomfortably because lying wasn't proper and he was pretty sure she wouldn't ask if she didn't already know. Jeyne was actually quite kind about the whole thing, giving young Bran a small kiss on the forehead and gently telling him that he was too young.

Bran doesn't say anything in reply to Jon's jests, only blushing darker as Jon continues to make jokes at his expense. "Jon, stop!" He whines petulantly, and of course all Jon can do is laugh. "Seriously, it isn't funny! It's not like she'd be interested, with me as I am." Bran says, suddenly very sullen.

"Why is that?" Jon asks, surprised by the abrupt change in Bran's disposition.

"You know why! Becuase...... well..." He trails off, sending a sorrowful glare at his legs, and Jon suddenly feels like the most idiotic man in the North, of course Bran would be insecure about his legs.

"Bran, you're legs aren't.. girls care about a lot more than legs. I haven't seen you interact a whole lot, but just how she acted while your guys were at Castle Black, she fretted over you near as much as her own brother. If she cares about you that much then I don't think she cares that your legs don't work." Jon soothes kindly, and while Meera might not return Bran's affection, Jon can't let Bran believe that no woman will ever care for him just because his legs don't work.

"Even if she doesn't care about my legs, she's so much older, and Lord Reed is my Hand, he wouldn't consent and..."

"Bran, calm down. Your age difference is hardly a big deal."

"How do you know?" Bran asks sadly. Jon smiles ruefully and chuckles, because thinking about Ygritte still kind of hurts. But Jon knows that if a Wildling Woman and a Brother of the Night's Watch can love each other, then a separation of years is hardly a barrier. Which Jon tells Bran, which leads to Bran asking all about her, and Jon tells him **almost** everything. Bran remarks at one point that she and Arya would have gotten along great with each other. When Jon reaches the end he struggles a bit and Bran tells him repeatedly that he's really sorry and that he shouldn't have asked, which causes Jon to laugh despite himself because less than two hours ago they were in opposite position.

"Do you think that she would've surrendered if she'd had the chance?" Bran asks him once he is calmer.

"Gods only know Bran, I don't think she would've let herself be put in chains. I don't really know if I could do that to her." He smiled. Bran nods and gives a sheepish smile in return, Jon looks out the window and sees the sun setting. As if on cue a servant comes in and informs them that dinner is ready to be served. Bran gives their thanks and after a moment of hesitation asks the servant to inform King Stannis's envoy's. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Bran sighs and shrugs his shoulders, "It wouldn't do to have Stannis thinking we were rude to his Hand," Then derisively Bran adds, "or his witch."

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Bran nods and Jon can tell that he's trying to steel himself.

"We should go then."

 

* * *

 

 

"I am surprised Lord Brandon, I thought perhaps that your adviser would be joining us for dinner." Melisandre says as she sits down across from Bran, Jon notices that his brother has no reaction to her usage of the improper titles for himself and Lord Howland. Bran doesn't actually seem at all uncomfortable at the moment, right now it is just the four of them in Winterfell's private dining hall. Jon and Bran on one side, Melisandre and Ser Davos on the other. The only present member of Bran's Kingsguard is Ser Blackfish, and he's on the other side of the door. Jon himself was still in his armor, if only because he had no formal wear, the only weapon a small dagger on his belt. But the fact that someone in the room is both armed and on Bran's side makes him feel immeasurably more comfortable.

"Lord Reed spends much of the day taking care of matters with regards to Winterfell's reconstruction. He doesn't get to spend much time with Lady Jyana, or either of his children during the day. I let him use the evenings to spend time with them, as a father should." Bran explains plainly.

"And what of your personal guard? Only Ser Tully is outside, what of the other two I saw in the court this afternoon?" She asks whilst servants lay some bread on their plates. Jon once again notes how the priestess changes the title of any individual related to Bran's royal status.

"Lady Alysanne Mormont is tending to her children, Ser Jon Umber is sending his father a letter of summons and will be returning to his post afterwords." Bran explains calmly, while breaking a piece off his bread to chew on.

"So you allow members of your guard to have children? Do you not think that is dangerous?"

"Not at all, I would not have someone choose me over their wife or child. Family is perhaps the most important thing a person has." With that the conversation ends for a few moments while they all ate the appetizers set before them. Jon looksbetween the guests at the table, while Melisandre remained constant in her emotionless state, Ser Davos shifts between looking at his meal and sending nervous glances at Bran.

"Is something bothering you, Ser Davos?" Jon asks in a tone that is more aggressive than he'd meant to have. The Onion Knight gives him a shocked look before speaking.

"I apologize, I meant to wait till the end of the meal but now is as good a time as ever. Your Grace, I would like to speak with you in private when we are done." Jon tenses and is about to object when Bran places a hand on his arm.

"That is perfectly fine, Ser Davos. Though you do understand that I will have my Kingsguard outside the door while we are alone." Bran explains and whether his brother knows it or not Jon hears the stress put on the first syllable of the word Kingsguard.

"I think that would be for the best." Jon sees Bran smirk beside him and notices Melisandre giving her companion a cold look of disapproval.

The meal continues on with very little conversation between the four, until after the main course has almost ended and Melisandre speaks again. "Lord Brandon, do you know the whereabouts of your sisters and brother?" She asks cooly and Jon thinks that this is far too intrusive a question. But Bran doesn't have a visual reaction to it so he doesn't worry too much.

"Mayhaps." Is all Bran says in reply, and once again the Red Woman gives that smile that makes Jon nervous.

"Well, I believe that my services could be very useful in finding your lost siblings, all I need is a fire."

"Thank you kindly for the offer my Lady, but that will not be necessary." Bran replied easily as servants took away their dishes. "Ser Davos if you'd like to, we can go to my solar now."

"Of course, Your Grace."

 

* * *

 

 

Jon doesn't see his brother again till the following morning when he walks into the Great Hall and sees Bran sitting in his throne. Seeing that no one has yet entered the court save themselves, he bows before his brother, "Good morning, Your Grace." Bran rolls his eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"There is no one else here, Jon." Jon laughs at the annoyed comment.

"I didn't see you after dinner last night. Did your meeting with Ser Davos go well?" Bran nods slowly and explains what went on. Apparently Melisandre truly does have some sort of power, he doesn't know if it actually comes from her Red God, but according to Davos she is at least a witch. "You are sure that you can trust him? He could be lying in an attempt to coerce you into surrendering to Stannis."

Bran shakes his head, "Both of them left for the Wall shortly before you came in. Ser Davos has promised that he is going to try convince Stannis to compromise with me."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I can't wait any longer." Bran says with a sigh, "I'm going to start preparing to go to the Vale and retrieve Sansa."

Jon nods, "When will you leave?"

"I'm hoping to leave by the end of next week. I still need to get permission from King Tommen, and I will have to figure out how it is that I plan to actually get Sansa back." Jon raises an eyebrow at Bran's words.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't the Lord of the Vale let Sansa go?"

"I sent Lord Baelish a letter the day after I first arrived. He denied having Sansa, which I know he does, I doubt that he'll so easily let her return to Winterfell when I go to receive her in person." Bran's words sound bitter and angry.

"Well, it's best to just wait and see. No use fretting over it now." Jon advises calmly. Bran nods and they start to hear footsteps coming towards the court. Jon notices as Bran takes a breath and prepares himself for his day as King.

 

* * *

 

 

It actually took over a month for King Tommen to give approval, during that time Bran had been increasingly restless in his desire to go to the Eyrie. Jon for his part had tried to help the boy keep calm through the wait, but Bran had been to frustrated to heed his half-brother's words.

The only good thing to have come from the wait, was that Rickon and Osha were found and returned to Winterfell. There had been a brief moment of gladness amongst the Stark boys, but it was quickly replaced with an argument between the two. Rickon resented Bran for sending him away, which had resulted in he and Osha being in Skagos. Bran tried to reason with him and apologize, saying that it had been necessary and that he didn't want to risk Rickon's safety. The younger Stark did not take any of Bran's words to heart and instead stopped speaking to his brother mere days after coming home.

When Bran finally received King Tommen's letter allowing him into the South Bran told Rickon of his plans to go to the Eyrie and get Sansa, offering to take Rickon with him. Rickon seemed to be appeased by the idea. His brother didn't return to speaking to him, but it made Bran feel better to see his eight year old smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa stared at the letter placed before her in confusion, according to the signature at the bottom is was a letter from Bran asking Lord Baelish to send Sansa back to Winterfell. However Lord Baelish was telling her that the letter was most likely a fake, set up by the Lannisters in an attempt to lure her into a trap. Her brother's were dead after all. When Sansa asked how they could possibly know where she was her friend sighed and frowned, telling her that there must be a Lannister spy somewhere in the Eyrie and that they would have to be very careful with where and when they called her by her real name and not Alayne.

"Are you sure it isn't my brother though?" She asked dejectedly. Petyr gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Sweetling, truly I am, but your brothers are dead. I know how tempting this must seem given how the past few years have gone, but there's no possible way that this is anything but a Lannister ploy." He gave her a hug, "But don't you worry, I promise that they won't be able to get you here." He whispered to her. Then he left her in the small room she'd been given, they couldn't afford to give her bigger chambers because it might make her guise as Alayne Baelish less believable, or at least that's what Peytr had told her.

But she was sure that Petyr was wrong, it had been years since she had seen it but she recognized Bran's scraggly handwriting. His hand writing was almost as bad as Arya's, but unlike their sister Bran's handwriting was poor due more to his age than outright not caring like Arya did. Sansa was sure that the letter had been written by him, but that didn't explain how he would know that she was in the Vale. The Stark girl sighed, perhaps Lord Baelish was right and this was just a ruse by the Queen.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure you can't come to get Sansa with us?" Bran asked as he and Jon sat in his solar the morning that he and Rickon were to depart.

"I'm sorry, but I've been on leave for a month, in truth I should have left weeks ago. If I went with you to the Vale I would be gone for even longer." Jon explained, giving Bran a small smile. "But don't worry, you and Rickon will be fine, and Sansa will be delighted to see you." Bran sighed despite his brother's reassurance, he still had no real idea as to how he was going to get the Vale lords to hand over Sansa. And Rickon and he were still not on speaking terms, so the ride south would be incredibly uncomfortable. "Bran, trust me. You'll do great, I know you will. " Jon assured, seeming to sense the boy's unease.

Bran smiled, "Thank you Jon. Good luck with King Stannis." Jon returned the smile and pulled him into a tight hug. "You're gonna keep our promise right?" Jon laughed at the words, Bran had made him promise that once both Arya and Sansa were back in Winterfell, Jon would take leave and come home so that they could celebrate properly.

"Of course. Send me a letter as soon as you return." Bran told Jon that he would, "Alright. I'm going to set off then. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Bran replied bitter sweetly. With a final hug Jon left Bran's solar as Bran himself made the final preparations for their journey. Lord Howland and the members of Bran's small council assured him that they could run things well while he was in the south. Ser Brynden and the other two members of the Kingsguard would be accompanying them to make sure it wasn't a trap. Along with Osha who refused to let either of them leave the Castle grounds with out her being with them.

After making the final preparations, and saying his farewells to the Reeds, Bran and his small party left on their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was originally much longer, and even angstier than it already is. But it's been so long since chapter three that I elected to cut some things.
> 
> On the subject of angst I do apologize if it seemed to be a bit much. But I can't imagine Bran not being incredibly stressed out by his new position. He's twelve and has to be king after over a year of being absent from civilization. However I promise that the next chapter will have happy Starks in it to make up for all the angst. See you then!


End file.
